Starting over again
by Pau-san
Summary: Let's make this short Sakura was not the only GIRL in team seven, OCXMany,this is not Mary Sue or what ever you call it, even anime are not perfect and this is also Comedy and try it, read it, like it, enjoy it , don't judge it, it's not a book,got it?
1. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Yuki?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

My Own Character is:

Shisido Yuki

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Looks: Long black hair that went on her waist that always tie in a low ponytail (Like Kikyo's in Inuyasha), two pairs of chocolate brown eyes, white smooth skin and has a well fit body

Clothes: She wear simple gray shirt with high collar, a baggy blue short with 2 pockets, normal blue ninja shoes, she also wear black gloves (Like Kakashi's), her forehead protector is tie on her waist and her two ankle is been wrap in bandage as well

* * *

Yuki is walking towards the academy

'_Hmm I wonder who's going to be my team mate' Yuki thought _

Yuki keep walking to the academy until……

"(Good Morning) Ohayo Sakura" Yuki look closer and saw a girl about same age as her, she has blonde hair that tie in a high ponytail and blue eyes

"Ohayo Ino" Yuki look at the girl, she has a pink hair and green eyes

'_They must rivals' Yuki thought with amused look_

They both start walking, Yuki decide to follow since they look like their going to the same place as her…then suddenly Yuki notice that they getting faster and faster

'_Is it just me or they getting faster and faster?' Yuki thought and sweat drop_

Then Yuki saw they both zoomed to the academy leaving smoke dust

"Ooookay that was entertaining" Yuki said and started jumping to roof to roof to the academy

* * *

"GOAL" Sakura and Ino shouted, Yuki sweat drop and watch the two catching their breath and they both arguing again

'_Why am I wasting watching this two' Yuki thought _

Yuki sigh and walk to a spare desk _**behind**_ a raven haired boy and sat and pull out an apple and start eating it while looking around

Yuki saw that Sakura blush and looking directly at the sit in front of her, Yuki cocked her head in the side saying she's confuse and saw a boy with raven hair and has onyx eyes

Yuki saw Sakura run to him until a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes stand and smile on Sakura

"Ohayo, Sakura chan" the blonde boy greeted, Sakura run to him then push him away

"Get out my way" Sakura said harshly

'_Poor guy' Yuki thought continue to observe_

Sakura stop and blush again and look at the raven boy

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted shyly, the guy look at Sakura blankly

Yuki took another bite of her apple

"Can I sit with you?" Sakura ask while blushing then Ino walk up to Sakura

"Hey I'm going to sit with him" Ino said

"First come first serve"

"I came to the classroom before you" then more girls start walking to them

"I was first"

"I'm the one who have to sit next to Sasuke-kun"

'_Woah, I didn't expect their will be a lot of weak girl in Konoha' Yuki thought and bite on her apple again_

'_Their so annoying' Sasuke thought _

Yuki saw the blonde haired boy glared at Sasuke and jump in his desk and glared at Sasuke short distant

Yuki grin and continue to watch while eating her apple

'_I have to prepare not to laugh' Yuki thought _

Then a guy bump on Naruto, ending up Naruto and Sasuke kissing

'_Oh my…..Yuki don't laugh' Yuki thought while covering her mouth _

Now Yuki saw Naruto is getting beat by girls

'_That's got to hurt' Yuki thought and look at the blonde boy _

* * *

"Starting today you are all official ninjas, but…You are still new Genins…to be able to get mission you all going to group up in three man cell…(Iruka glance at Yuki and smile slightly) since this class is not even number people one group will divided into four man cell" Iruka explain

A guy with a pineapple hair raised his hand lazily

"Yes Shikamaru"

"Iruka sensei, your mistaking this class has exact number for 3 man cell group" Shikamaru said in a bored tone

Iruka smile

"Check again Shikamaru" Iruka said

Shikamaru look around and his eyes widened

"Hm…..who's she?" Shikamaru said and pointing at Yuki who's still eating her apple

All the students brought their attention to Yuki

Sasuke eyes widened and look at Yuki

'_I didn't notice unfamiliar chakra before' Sasuke thought in wondering tone_

Yuki bite her apple and look around

"What are you looking at?" Yuki said and raised her eyebrow

Iruka sigh and look at Yuki with an introduce-your-self-you-idiot look

Yuki kind of get the message and laugh sheepishly and stand up

"Sorry about that, anyway my name is Shisido Yuki, you might haven't know me but you can be very sure that I pass the academy, right Pine-apple head sensei" Yuki said and smile Iruka

Iruka sensei eyebrow twitch and a vein popped suddenly appear on the back of his head

'_She still remember that' Iruka thought _

"Pine-apple head, who's that?" Naruto ask and look at Yuki

"Hmm it's Iruka sensei" Yuki said and pointed in an annoyed teacher

"Why did you call sensei a pine apple head?" Naruto ask innocently, Yuki grin and smirk

"It's like this (whisper) (whisper) and that (whisper)" Yuki whisper to Naruto while Naruto nodded and nodded

"That's why I call him that" Yuki said

**Silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!1**_

"Hahaha Iruka sensei hahaha that's so hilarious hahahha" Naruto said while rolling in the floor clutching his stomach and laughing like crazy

**BAM BAM**

"Itai" Yuki and Naruto exclaimed while rubbing their bump on their head

"Your such a child abuser (sniff) and I thought you said (sniff) I'm your favorite (sniff) student" Yuki said while crying anime tears like a river, the other student sweat drop

'_Idiot' Sasuke thought and sweat drop_

"Look Iruka sensei you make Yuki-chan cry" Naruto said and pat Yuki back

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…anyway do you have number for child abuser" Yuki ask

"No but I have, telephone number for ramen deliverers" Naruto said and pull out papers

"Cool can I have some I haven't eaten Ramen for so long" Yuki said while having stars in her eyes

"Sure, this is the most delicious sh-"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT" Iruka shouted

"Sheesh you don't have to shout" Yuki murmured

"YOU IDIOT I JUST TOLD YOU TO INTRUDUCE YOURSELF" Iruka sensei shouted in Yuki's ears so loud that Yuki's hair is flying in side way

"For your information, pineapple head sensei you didn't told me" Yuki said and stuck her tongue

Iruka twitch again and sigh and went back to his place

"Anyway since Yuki, already introduce herself will go on the team" Iruka sensei said

"I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's team" Ino said to Sakura

"I don't know" Sakura said not even glancing at Ino

"**SHANARO, I'M THE ONE GOING TO TEAM UP WITH HIM, OF COURSE" INNER SAKURA SHOUTED IN SAKURA'S MIND**

'_a group of three? That's only going to be burden to me' Sasuke thought_

'_First is Sakura, the other will be hmm oh It can be Yuki-chan even though I just meet her if not I can live with anyone else as long it's not Sasuke' Naruto thought_

' _Hmm…I wonder what will I eat later" Yuki thought _

/Pao: Let's skip to team seven/

"Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto look up), Haruno Sakura( "Yeah" Naruto cheer _'I'm with Naruto?' _Sakura thought and slump on her desk), Uchiha Sasuke ("Yeah" Sakura cheer _'I'm with Sasuke?' _Naruto thought and slump on his desk) and Shisido Yuki(The three look at Yuki and sweat drop and saw Yuki sleeping on her desk)"

"YUKI" Iruka shouted

"Huh what happened oh pineapple head, what is it" Yuki said and rub her eyes

"Yuki do you heard what I said?"

"Uh yes?"

"Okay, what did I said"

"Uh what did I said?"

**BAM**

"YOU IDIOT"

"Hey….that hurts"

"(Sigh) Yuki your on team seven with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke" Iruka said and pointed at them

Yuki look at them for a second

"Oh I'm with Naruto-kun, Pinky and chicken head" Yuki with an innocent look

Sasuke twitch, Sakura vein pop and Naruto laugh

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_

'**SHANARO, WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME PINKY AND CALL MY BELOVED SASUKE-KUN CHICKEN HEAD WHY YOU LITTLE' **

"Hey who are you to call my Sasuke-kun chicken head" Sakura shouted

"Hmm didn't I introduce myself earlier and don't you think it fits him perfectly right Naruto" Yuki ask and glance at an laughing Naruto

"Absolutely" Naruto said and gave Yuki thumbs up

"See…If you want me stop calling him that tell him to change his hairstyle because it's look like a chicken butt" Yuki said

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_

Naruto burst out in laughter again and Sasuke twitch again

Even other boys laugh while the girls (except for Hinata) glared at Yuki

"That's enough Yuki anyway…..team 8….

/Pao: (Pao pull out a remote and press fast forward…then play)/

"I'm going to Introduces your jounin teacher in the afternoon…meeting adjourned since then" Iruka sensei said

* * *

"Hmm I think this is a perfect place to eat, (sigh) I wish I didn't fall asleep in entire meeting, I would have been eating with Naruto-kun right now(sigh)" Yuki said and jump on the Cherry blossom three and lean on the branch and eat her bento

Few minutes later

Yuki finished eating and jump down the three

* * *

Sasuke is in the room tied because of Naruto

'_I didn't think that a guy who couldn't even replicate properly could use the shadow replication technique' Sasuke thought_

Then Sasuke saw the door is opening, revealing Yuki

"Eh…..must be wrong room" Yuki said and starting walk away

"Hmm…" Sasuke exclaimed, Yuki look Sasuke and kneel

"Hmm cool I having chicken for dinner" Yuki said with teasing tone

Sasuke glared at Yuki and look at her with a help-me look

"Oh come on Chicken head I'm just kidding" Yuki said and slightly chuckle

And start removing the tape on his mouth and the rope

"Woah, who did this to you anyway" Yuki said with annoyed tone

"Naruto" Sasuke reply and look away

**Silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH!!**_

Yuki is laughing while clutching her stomach

Sasuke vein pop and hit Yuki's head

"Itai hey what was that for" Yuki shouted

"It's for calling me Chicken head, air head" Sasuka said and glared at Yuki

"Can't blame me It fits you perfectly" Yuki said and glared back

**GLARED**

**GLARED**

"Air head"

"Chicken head"

"Idiot"

"Moron"

"Stupid"

"Jerk face"

**GLARED**

**GLARED**

"I have no time for this" Sasuke said and look away, Yuki stuck her tongue

"Like I have time for you either" Yuki said and jump on the window and left Sasuke

* * *

"That stupid jerk face know it all chicken head, didn't even said thank you for all I did" Yuki said while kicking the dirt

And enter the room suppose to wait for the new sensei

The entire student is there already

/Pao: Let's skip to the good part/

"He's late" Naruto whine while looking outside the sliding door

"Naruto, why won't you sit still" Sakura scolded while leaning on the desk while Sasuke is sitting while looking blankly while Yuki is sleeping

"But why is the teacher for our 7th group the only one late? All the other groups went to somewhere with their new teacher already, and…Iruka sensei already went home" Naruto complain while stomping his feet

"That's not very important…….hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura ask

Naruto put a chalk board eraser on the top of the door and snickered evilly, Sakura walk to Naruto

"It's he's fault being late" Naruto said and jump down the sit

"Geez, it your own fault if you get in trouble" Sakura said with her hands on her waist

"**I LIKE THIS KIND OF TRICK" Inner Sakura shouted**

"A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that" Sasuke said with a matter of fact tone

"Yeah, Naruto you're so stupid" Sakura said, then suddenly a hand slide the door

The three pay attention, theirs a dead silent

**TUM**

The chalk board eraser landed on the gray haired man

**Silence………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!**_

Naruto is laughing like an idiot

"He fell for it, he fell for it" Naruto said while laughing

"I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him, Naruto-kun didn't listen to me" Sakura said

"**OKAY" Inner Sakura shouted while giving thumbs up**

'_For real, is he really our Jounin teacher?' Sasuke thought _

"Hmm what's happening?" Yuki ask while rubbing her eyes _'did I miss something' she thought when she saw Naruto laughing _

/Pao: (Sweat drop)/

The gray haired Jounin pick up the chalk board eraser and look at them, he put hand on the chin like in a thinking position

"Hmm…. (they all look at the gray haired Jounin)…how should I say this….my first impression of you guys are…….oh I hate you (the three sweat drop and Yuki just cocked her head on the side)" the guy said

"Sensei some of us are girls" Yuki said while raising her arms

The Jounin sweat drop and so as the three

* * *

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves" the gray haired guy said

"Introduce ourselves, what should we say?" Sakura ask

"What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies" the guy said

"Hey, hey why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei" Naruto said

"Me? ….I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes ("huh?" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed) as for my dream (he look up) I have few hobbies" Kakashi said

"So all we found out was his name" Sakura said to Naruto and Yuki

"Yeah" Naruto agreed

"Now it's your turn….you first" Kakashi said to Naruto

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more, I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water, My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens….. (all of them sweat drop)………….and my dream is to become greater than the Hokages I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence(Yuki smile)" Naruto said proudly the last statement

'_I see, He grew up in an interesting way' Kakashi thought_

"Okay next" Kakashi said

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like…..well the person I like is….(glance at Sasuke)…and my hobby is…well, my dream is to (blush and shriek)" Sakura said with a dreamy eyes

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi ask

"Naruto" Sakura said harshly, Naruto turn into a stone, while Yuki poke him with a stick

/Pao: and who knows where that stick came from/

'_Girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training' Kakashi thought_

"Next guy"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke ("or chicken head for short" Yuki blunt in while Sasuke glared at her) there many things that I hate and there aren't a lot things that I like…Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave just a dream, the revival of my clan and to……kill a certain man" Sasuke said with a serious tone

**Silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

'_I hope he's not referring to me' Naruto thought_

'_Sasuke-kun is so cool' Sakura thought and blush_

'_Just as I thought…' Kakashi thought_

'_Hmm I'm already hungry' Yuki thought and hold her stomach_

"Ne, is chicken head is finish with he's drama because I'm already hungry and want to eat" Yuki said with a blank look while pointing at Sasuke

They all sweat drop and look at Yuki

"Okay lastly the girl'

"I'm Shisido Yuki hmm my like is………ah food (the four sweat drop)…my hobbies is……eating and sleeping(another sweat drop) my dream is….(Yuki switch into serious mode while they all stare at her)

**Silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

……well I do dream about food last night (they all for fall like anime style)" Yuki said in a chibi form while holding out her index finger

'_Idiot' Sasuke thought and vein pop_

'_Just as I thought this girl is weird from the other one' Kakashi thought and sweat drop_

"Okay what about your hate?" Kakashi thought

Yuki eyes winded and look away

"My hate……well it's actually a person that took every thing from me and the reason I was all…………alone" Yuki said with her bangs covering her eyes they all stare at her

"Anyway I'm hungry" Yuki said and smile, they sweat drop

'_Serious mood swing' Kakashi thought_

"Alright, you four have all unique personality, I like that were going to begin a mission starting tomorrow" Kakashi announced

"What kind of mission sir" Naruto said while saluting

"First, were going to do something that you four can do" Kakashi said

"What is it, What is it" Naruto ask in excited tone

"Survival training"

"Survival training?" Yuki ask and cocked her head

"Why are we going train when it's a mission, we have plenty of training at the academy" Sakura said

"This is no ordinary" Kakashi answered

"So what kind of training is it" Naruto ask

Kakashi chuckle

"Hey what so funny?" Sakura ask with an annoyed voice

"Maybe he smelled something that makes him laugh" Yuki said innocently

"AH I PROMISE I DIDN'T FART, SASUKE DID IT" Naruto said with a panic tone and point at an annoyed Sasuke

"Eww Chicken head theirs a bathroom down stairs" Yuki said while covering her nose

They all sweat drop

'_Great I have two idiots in my team' Kakashi thought and sweat drop_

Sasuke slap his forehead and sigh

"Well I'm not laughing because of that, Yuki" Kakashi said and sweat drop

"Then why are you laughing" Yuki ask

Kakashi grin behind his mask

"Well if I told this to all of you, I'm sure you four will going to be surprised" Kakashi said

"Huh?" Naruto and Yuki ask

"Out of the 27 graduate, only nine are going to become Genins and the other 18 will be sent back to the academy, In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66"

The four Genins eyes widened

"See you four are surprised" Kakashi announced

"No way! I went through so much trouble…..then what was the final exam for" Naruto ask in shouted tone

"Is just to pick out those who are qualified to become a Genin" Kakashi answered

"What" Naruto exclaimed

"Anyway I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds, bring your ninja equipment and meet me at 5 A.M." Kakashi announced

'_I'm not going to dropped by a thing like this I have to make him recognize my abilities, for real' Naruto thought with determination _

'_If I fail this test, I'm going to be separated from Sasuke-kun, this is a trial of love' Sakura thought with determination_

_Sasuke just clutched his fist with a determination in his eyes that he will past the test_

'_Hmm what time is this meeting going to end, didn't I told them many times that I'm already hungry?' Yuki thought with determination??_

/Pao: Forget the determination part on what Yuki thought (sweat drop)/

"Now then meeting is over……oh yeah, don't eat breakfast your going to throw up if you do" Kakashi said with a serious tone

The three genins eyes windend, except for Yuki who's thinking about what is she going eat after Kakashi said the meeting over

/Pao: she's hopeless/

* * *

To be continue………


	2. Bell Test

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Preview:

Now then meeting is over……oh yeah, don't eat breakfast your going to throw up if you do" Kakashi said with a serious tone

The three genins eyes windend, except for Yuki who's thinking about what is she going eat after Kakashi said the meeting over

End Preview

Next day 5:00 a.m.

"Ohayo" Sakura greeted while rubbing her eyes

"Uhhh" Naruto exclaimed while walking to them with his eyes are close

While Sasuke walk to them without any word

"(Yawn) sleepy" Yuki said while walking to the group

1 hour later

Yuki is already laying on the grass sleeping while Naruto is sitting same time trying to not fall asleep

2 hours later

Sakura is already sitting while Sasuke is still standing

3 hours later

"You got to be kidding me" Yuki said

"Aggghhhh what taking him so long?" Naruto ask with an annoyed tone

"Maybe a black cat crossed his path so he have to go the other way" Yuki sarcastically

"Shisido that's ridiculous he might have a great explanation why his late…I think?" Sakura said

"Che, whatever you say" Yuki said and pull out a grape and start eating it

"What are you doing?" Sasuke ask

"Isn't it obvious? I'm eating chicken head" Yuki said and pick another grape

"Are you an Idiot, Kakashi sensei said that we can't eat anything because were throw up, didn't you listen what he said yesterday" Sakura said with frustration

"First I'm not an Idiot pinky, Second he said that? And third Nope I didn't" Yuki said and pick another grape

"Your going to fail yourself Airhead…what did you eat this morning anyway" Sasuke said with annoyed voice

"Hmm I have 5 bowls of rice, a curry, soup, 2 rice balls, orange, milk, br-" Yuki said but cut off by Sasuke

"I don't want to hear the rest" Sasuke said and look away

"What a jerk" Yuki said and stuck her tongue and look away too

**Silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Grumble**

**Grumble**

**Grumble**

"Woah so many hungry stomach" Yuki said with teaseful tone

Naruto and Sakura blush

"SHUT UP" Naruto and Sakura shouted to Yuki, While Sasuke glared at Yuki

Yuki chuckle

_'Oh I really love teasing them' Yuki thought_

**

* * *

**

Puff

Kakashi appear out of no where

"Hi fellows, Good morning" Kakashi greeted

"YOUR LATE" Yuki, Naruto and Sakura Shouted, while Sasuke glared

The difference is Yuki hit Kakashi's head living an anime bump

"Sorry I'm late ("You should be" Yuki said and look away) A black cat crossed my path so I have to take the other way around" Kakashi said while rubbing his bump

The three gennin fall anime style

While Yuki grin

"And you said it was ridiculous" Yuki said and look at Sakura

Naruto and Sakura vain pop

"LIAR" they both shouted and point an accusing finger at Kakashi

"Anyway let's move on…. (Kakashi put a alarm clock at the of a log) Alarm set at 12 p.m…. today's topic is to get one of this bells from me…whoever can't will have no lunch ("What" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed) I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of you" Kakashi explain and pull out _**three**_ bells

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke grumble

'_So that why said…" Sasuke_

'…_.Not to eat breakfast' Sakura _

"But wait, why there only three bells?" Sakura ask, Kakashi grinned

"Since there's only three, at least one will have to tied in the log, that person will failed since he failed the mission, the person will go back to academy, it might be just one, or all four" Kakashi said with a sadistic tone and all of them went to serious mode

"You can use shuriken, you won't be able to get this (shaking the bell) unless you have the will to kill me" Kakashi informed

"But that's too dangerous sensei" Sakura warned

"Yeah couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser" Naruto said while laughing mockingly

"You society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more, just ignore the guy with the lowest score" Kakashi said

"We're going to start in "Ready, Start" Kakashi continued

'_Guy with a …lowest score…dobe' Naruto thought with a vein pop and glaring at Kakashi_

Naruto pull out kunai and charge Kakashi

In a blink of an eye you can see Naruto's hand twisted to his back, which made the kunai point on his back

Yuki, Sakura and Sasuke eyes winded

"Don't get hasty, I didn't even said start yet" Kakashi said with a calm voice

Sakura and Sasuke back away while Naruto was release and went to the group

'_No way…I couldn't see him at all' Sakura thought_

'_So this is Jounin?' Sasuke thought_

"Hmm that was fast" Yuki said with a bored tone and took another grape and eat it

"Hmm didn't I told not to eat breakfast" Kakashi said while eying at Yuki

"Oh sorry, I kind of didn't listen yesterday and even if I do, I won't do that…I rather puke than to forget my precious food" Yuki said with a dramatic tone

The four sweat drop

"What did you eat anyway?" Kakashi ask

"Oh I eat 5 bowls of rice, a curry, soup, 2 rice balls, orange, milk, br-" Yuki said and go on and on

"Anyway let start the exam, (the three genin became serious, while Yuki still talking about food) but It look like you all ready kill me now (Kakashi look at them and sweat drop) well at least most of you" Kakashi said

"I think I'm starting like you guys" Kakashi said with a grin

"Were going to start…..Ready (the three bend their knees) Start (the three disappear in a flash)" Kakashi announced

Kakashi look and saw Yuki

"eggs tomato and grapes…I think that's all…. Eh where are they (looking around)" Yuki ask

Kakashi sweat drop

"You aren't listening are you" Kakashi ask

"Ah he he he not really"

"(sigh) we already started" Kakashi said

"Oh okay ja Kakashi sensei (and disappear)" Yuki said

Kakashi sigh again

* * *

Kakashi is standing in the middle of the training grounds looking around

'_A basic for a ninja is to conceal his presence and hide' Kakashi thought and look at them_

Kakashi saw Sasuke hiding in the trees branch he shifted his eyes to find Sakura who's hiding in the bush and shifted his to Yuki

He sweat drop and saw Yuki in the tree sleeping not even bothering hiding

'_Why do I even bother this girl is absolutely weird' Kakashi thought and then Kakashi sense chakra presence and saw Naruto _

"LET'S HAVE A MATCH FAIR AND SQUARE" Naruto shouted to Kakashi

Kakashi sweat drop again

'_And here's the other one (sigh) why do I always get the weird ones' Kakashi thought_

_**

* * *

**_

At Sasuke:

"That Idiot" Sasuke murmured

_**

* * *

**_

At Kakashi and Naruto:

"Aren't you a little weird from the rest?" Kakashi ask with a sweat drop

"What's weird is your hairstyle" Naruto said and charged Kakashi

Kakashi pulled out something on his pouch, Naruto back away

"Ninja tactic know how number one, taijutsu, I'll teach you that first" Kakashi said and pull out a……Icha Icha Paradise book

/Pao: I hate that book/

"What's a matter……come and get me" Kakashi said calmly

"but…..but why are you reading a book" Naruto ask

"Why did you ask that, of course that's because I want to know what will happen next, Anyway my reading is nothing to do with our fight" Kakashi said, Naruto clutched his fist and charge Kakashi again

"Then take this" Naruto shouted and punch Kakashi who block his hand effortless and kick Kakashi's feet who just jump and Naruto turn again to punch Kakashi but he wasn't there

"A ninja can't turn his back towards his enemy, fool" a voice said

_**

* * *

**_

On Sakura:

'_Look his hand, It is the tiger seal, No matter what would happen he can't do this to us' Sakura thought_

_**

* * *

**_

On Sasuke:

'_That seal is the escaping fire arts; damn I didn't know our teacher this dangerous_

_**

* * *

**_

On Naruto and Kakashi:

"NARUTO, RUN QUICKLY OR YOU WILL DIE" Sakura shouted

"Eh" he turns his head and saw Kakashi

"It's too late, Konoha ninja's art secret jutsu…….THOUSAND YEARS OF DEAD" Kakashi shouted and poke Naruto's butt causing him to fly to river

_**

* * *

**_

On Yuki:

"NARUTO, RUN QUICKLY OR YOU WILL DIE" Yuki heard a shout

Yuki eyes shot open and saw Naruto and Kakashi

"Naruto-kun" Yuki murmured

"It's too late, Konoha ninja's art secret jutsu…….THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH" Kakashi shouted and poke Naruto's butt causing him to fly to river

Yuki blink three times

"Woah, Thousand years of death…what an incredible jutsu" Yuki said with a cheerful tone with stars in her eyes

Yuki saw Naruto coming out the water…Kakashi and Naruto talk some things that Yuki didn't bother to listen

Then Yuki eyes soften when she heard Naruto

"No matter what will happen, I must steal the bell, No matter what, I will not go back to that school…I want to be a ninja" Naruto said full of determination that makes Yuki smile softly

'_He's exactly like him (Smile) Go for it Naruto kun' Yuki thought _

Yuki saw a lot of Narutos jump out from the water

They all charge Kakashi, Kakashi just stand there

Then a clone jump on Kakashi's back, Yuki saw Kakashi's eyes widened

"That's very good Naruto……(Yuki frown) but I'm afraid that's not good enough" Yuki murmured

**PUNCH**

_**

* * *

**_

At Sakura:

"Naruto beat is………..Naruto" Sakura said

_**

* * *

**_

At Naruto and Kakashi

"Eh…….. (Naruto exclaimed while looking at his clone) ARE YOU KAKASHI SENSEI THAT TRANFIGURE AS ME" Naruto shouted and punch his clone

"HELL NO YOUR KAKASHI SENSEI"

"NO YOU ARE"

"NO, YOU LOOK OLD THAN ME"

"IDIOT YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME"

"NO, YOU SMELL LIKE OLD PERSON"

**PUNCH**

**KICK**

**SMASH**

**KICK **

**KICK**

**PUCH**

**SMASH**

**POOF**

_**

* * *

**_

At Yuki:

Yuki sweat drop

"And I thought I was an Idiot" Yuki said to herself

_**

* * *

**_

At Sasuke:

Sasuke sweat drop

"What an Idiot" Sasuke murmured

_**

* * *

**_

At Sakura:

Sakura sweat drop and then vein pop

"N-n-naruto you Idiot" Sakura said

_**

* * *

**_

At Naruto:

Naruto is standing looking all beat up

Naruto saw a shine in the ground, Naruto look closer and saw a bell

"He he he he must have drop it while trying to get out" Naruto said with a grin

_**

* * *

**_

At Yuki:

"Naruto don't….. (rope caught Naruto's feet and lifted him to the tree)….to late" Yuki said

_**

* * *

**_

At Naruto:

"WHAT THE" Naruto shouted trying to struggle out off the rope, Naruto saw a hand took the bell beneath him

"You are an Idiot falling for an obvious trap like that" Kakashi said while playing with bell

/Pao: Let's just summary some of this well….Kakashi lectures Naruto on and on until……/

_**

* * *

**_

At Sasuke:

'_Chance' Sasuke thought to himself and pull three shuriken and throw it to Kakashi_

_**

* * *

**_

At Naruto and Kakashi:

_**  
**_**SWOOSH**

**THUD**

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened, while Yuki eyes sharpen and immediately look at where Sasuke is

Kakashi was pinned in the tree and slowly collapse with some blood

Yuki look at Kakashi for few seconds then smirk

'_You're so toast Chicken head' Yuki thought _

"TEME, YOU WENT TO FAR" Naruto shouted

**POOF**

_**

* * *

**_

At Sasuke:

"Oh damn it" Sasuke murmured and jump away really fast

_**

* * *

**_

At Sakura:

'_Sasuke-kun is in trouble I have to find him' Sakura thought_

_**

* * *

**_

At Yuki:

"Hmm, I can't see Pinky and Chicken head hmm oh well but first thing first" Yuki said and jump on the trees to Naruto

Yuki rap her foot in the branch of the tree and slid down making her in upside down

_**

* * *

**_

At Naruto:

"Damn how get down from here" Naruto said and then

"boo" a voice whispered to his ear

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto scream

"Naruto relax it just me" a voice said and chuckle

Naruto turn and saw Yuki in upside down

"Yuki-chan you scared me" Naruto whine

"Aa gomen gomen (sorry sorry)" Yuki said and smile

Naruto pout and then notice how close they were, he blush

"a-a-a-ah Y-y-yuki what are you doing here anyway" Naruto ask still blushing

'_Aaah why am I blushing remember you like Sakura-chan right and you just met her how in world would I like her that way, and beside Sakura is much cuter than Yuki…_

Yuki cocked her head on the side and put one of her finger on her chin and giving and an innocent look that look soooooooooo cute

"Hmmm" Yuki exclaimed while thinking

Naruto blush again in her cuteness

…_..okay I change my mind she is cuter than Sakura but it doesn't mean that I like her' Naruto thought and blush_

"Oh right….I'm going to untie you here" Yuki said and pull out a kunai and cut the rope

"Aaaahhh" Yuki immediately grab Naruto feet and pull him up the tree

"Thank you Yuki-chan" Naruto said and grin

* * *

To be continue….


	3. Why Sakura fainted three times?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Pao: Thank you for those people who review...I guess?

* * *

Preview:

"Oh right….I'm going to untie you here" Yuki said and pull out a kunai and cut the rope

"Aaaahhh" Yuki immediately grab Naruto feet and pull him up the tree

"Thank you Yuki-chan" Naruto said and grin

End:

* * *

"Thank you Yuki-chan" Naruto said and grin, Yuki grin back

"No problem…that's what team mate d-….. (Yuki stop)…wait…team mate?……damn It why didn't I think about that earlier" Yuki said in hyper tone

"Huh?" Naruto ask with a confuse look

"Naruto, I know how can we past this test" Yuki with cheerful tone hug Naruto

Naruto blush and Yuki let go

"W-w-what do you mean?" Naruto ask

"I'll explain it later, just find Chicken head and I'll find Pinky" Yuki said and jump down the tree

"Wait…..(jump down the tree) why will I find that teme" Naruto ask with annoyed tone

"Because we need to work together to get the bell…..Naruto think about this, do you think a Genin like us can beat elite Jounin like Kakashi sensei?" Yuki said

"Uh no"

"Exactly, so I kind of had a feeling that we have to use teamwork to win this"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Uh……no (Naruto fall anime style) but it's not bad to try……and I'm willing to take risked to past this test Naruto…and I know you too" Yuki said

"B-b-but Yuki" Yuki look at Naruto seriously

"Naruto……trust me on this one, remember what ever happens even If we pass or not I'll always got your back, okay (Yuki smile brightly while Naruto blush)……and beside a future Hokage can find a missing chicken head so easily right" Yuki said with an encourage smile

Naruto beam a smile and grin

"OF COURSE, I'LL FIND THAT TEME" Naruto shouted

"Okay now see you and chicken head to the log where the alarm clock is"

"Okay"

Yuki start walking then…..stop and slightly turn at Naruto

"Naruto …. don't worry……everything is going to be just fine…believe it" Yuki said softly and wink on her last statement

/Pao: Imagine theirs a flowers in the background/

Naruto blush in bright red, then grin

"Of course" Naruto cheerfully and smile at Yuki

"Okay, see you later"

When Yuki is gone, Naruto smile

"Yeah… everything is going to be just fine…" Naruto murmured

_**

* * *

**_

At Kakashi:

"Hmm……Maybe I went too far" Kakashi said while reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, his currently sitting in the branch of the tree

He look down just to see Sakura fainted from his genjutsu

'_And I thought she's the smart one……'Kakashi thought _

Kakashi heard a foot steps and he shifted his eyes from Sakura and look at the bushes

Few seconds later a person came out from it…….it was Yuki

'_Yuki' Kakashi thought _

"Hmm tree…..tree….tree…tree…tree…Unconscious pinky…tree…tree…tre-wait…tree…tree…tree…Unconscious pinky? Well that isn't right" Kakashi heard Yuki said out loud

Kakashi sweat drop

"Oh Pinky" Yuki exclaimed and kneel to beside a fainted Sakura

"Wow she's slow……hmm lets see how can she handle my genjustu" Kakashi said and did a couple of hand sign and use his genjutsu again

_**

* * *

**_

At Yuki and Sakura:

Yuki felt chakra from behind before she can able to turn she saw couple of leaves fly around her and it went black

"Arrrgghhh where am I" Yuki murmured and look around

"Y-yuki…..it's t-t-that y-y-you" a weak tired voice said from behind

Yuki turn and saw Sasuke bloody injured

/Pao: like what Sakura saw in the show/

"Y-y-yuki h-help…q-q-quick" Sasuke said weekly trying to stand up

**Silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Blink**

**Blink**

**Blink**

"S-save me"

"Why?"

"Because I need you"

"Why?"

"Because I need to live"

"Why?"

"Because were a team"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I want to marry you someday, so I need to live"

**Silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Right……try again"

"……Uh…um…ah"

"This is ridiculous…..RELEASE" Yuki shouted after doing a hand sign

_**

* * *

**_

At Kakashi:

"Okay…..didn't expect that to happen…men I thought I got her in my fifth reason…oh well" Kakashi said while reading his book

'_Though I'm surprise that she can see through my genjutsu…who is she anyway…better keep an eye on this girl' Kakashi thought_

_**

* * *

**_

At Yuki and Sakura:

"Okay now that I found pinky time to find Chicken head and Ramen lover" Yuki said and grab Sakura's foot and start dragging her…not caring that she having a lot of bruises

Few minute of walking and dragging

Sakura woke up

"Ah…where am I….Ouch…argh…hey…stop ouch" Sakura exclaimed while being drag

"Oh you're awake" Yuki said and drop Sakura

**BAM**

"Ouch" Sakura exclaimed and stand up

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, YOU GOT ME A LOT FREAKING BRUISES TO MY BEAUTIFUL FAIR SKIN WHAT WILL MY SASUKE-KUN THINK OF ME NOW HE SEE ME LIKE THIS" Sakura shouted to Yuki

"Oh you don't have to thank me pinky I'm happy help don't worry about it" Yuki said and grin

"WHY YOU LITTLE…WAIT UNTIL I TELL MY SA-…wait my Sasuke-kun is in trouble…SASUKE-KUN DON'T LEAVE ME DON'T DIE" Sakura shouted dramatically and run off leaving Yuki

"oh joy….I help her then she leave me here all alone…..greeeaaattt" Yuki said sarcastically and run off to Sakura

* * *

Sakura keep running and running until something caught her eyes she froze and saw Sasuke's head in the ground

Then Yuki run behind her

"Thanks for leaving me Pinky" Yuki said with annoyed tone, Yuki turn and saw Sasuke she stare at him

Sakura is about to faint but she gulp and try to stand straight then the head spoke

"Sakura" Sasuke called

"5…4…3…2…1" Yuki count

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh……A DEAD MAN'S HEAD TALK" Sakura shouted then fainted

**TUD**

"And Knock out" Yuki said and kneel at Sakura and poke her with the stick

"What's was that" Sasuke murmured and sweat drop

Yuki stop poking Sakura and look at Sasuke

**STARE**

**STARE**

"Airhead"

"Chicken head"

**Silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**HAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHOHMYGODHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

Sasuke vein pop, while Yuki still laughing and while clutching her stomach

"Are you finish?" Sasuke ask with annoyed tone

"No…hahahah give me sec hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahhahaha" Yuki said and laugh

"…..hahahaaha…..okay I'm done" Yuki said with a calm voice

Sasuke sweat drop

'_Serious mood swing' Sasuke thought _

"What happen to you anyway…oh let me guess it's Kakashi sensei right" Yuki said and kneel at Sasuke

Sasuke look away

"I thought so"

"Yeah Yeah just get me out of here"

"Fine….but first"

**FLASH**

"What the heck was that" Sasuke ask with annoyed tone

"Nothing just a little remembrance and add for my collection" Yuki said with a sadistic smile

Then Yuki immediately dig Sasuke out

Yuki stand up and held Sasuke a hand, which Sasuke didn't take

"You know, I think you're the worlds biggest jerk I ever know" Yuki said and glared at Sasuke

"Like I care what you think" Sasuke said coldly

"Che…I didn't even thought why I bother getting you, just to pass this test"

"What you want me for"

"Duh to help us what else"

"Why will I bother helping you"

"You want to pass right…then you have no choice but to help us"

"I can pass by myself"

"Oh god and I thought Uchiha's are smart, do you think a Genin like you can beat an elite jounin like Kakashi and doubt that you can get the bell from him either"

"I able touch the bell"

"Touching it is way to far from having it, Chicken head"

"At least I touch it unlike you, Airhead"

"Well at least I think once in a while, unlike you chicken head"

"Well at least I use action unlike you, Airhead"

"Well at least I'm not show off jerk who thinks he can do anything and think he so great"

"Well at least I'm not an Airhead who don't do anything just sleep and eat"

"Well at least I **don't** think that my team mates are **burden** unlike you who thinks he can do everything by yourself"

"Well at least I'm doing something"

"Well at LEAST I LISTEN TO MY TEAM MATE ONCE IN AN WHILE…WHILE THEIR GOING TO TELL SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT AND AT LEAST I THREAT THEM LIKE A HUMAN BEING UNLIKE YOU WHO THREAT US LIKE BURDEN"

"……."

"(sigh) listen I already know what this test is all about…though I'm not 100 percent sure but I think It will work…and I need…I mean **we **need you...we each other to past test"

"If your not 100 percent sure why waste our time"

"Because it's our last hope, you should know that…since you did try other option that be a super-show-off-jerk-and-attack-Kakashi-sensei-by-himself option right"

**GLARED**

"Anyway I'm willing to take risked, how about chicken head?...because me and Naruto will do anything to past the test" Yuki said while looking at the sky

"Beside compare to all of us you're the one who need to pass really really badly isn't it" Yuki said with a sadistic tone

"……"

"And besides if you don't work with us I probably sell your picture to your whole fan club" Yuki said and pull out Sasuke pictures

/Pao: For example Sasuke picture sleeping, eating, training, sparring and etc./

Sasuke eyes windend and try to snatch the pictures but fail

"Where did you get those?" Sasuke ask with a dangerous tone, Yuki smirk

"I have my ways" Yuki said slyly

"I get it your spying on me are you" Sasuke said and smirk

Yuki glared at Sasuke

"Oh puh lease Chicken head get over yourself your not all that, beside these are not the only once I got" Yuki said and pull out a picture where Naruto and Sasuke kissed

"What the……fine I'll work with all of you" Sasuke said in a low voice much like a whisper

"What I can't hear you" Yuki said with a sadistic smile

"FINE I'll work with you"

"Good boy, Chicken head" Yuki said and grin

"Tch, give me those"

"Why would I, I didn't say that I will give this to you when you say yes…didn't I?"

"Fine…then I will get those from you" Sasuke said and tackle Yuki in the ground

"Let go of me ouch chicken head….argghh get of me ouch"

"Give me those air head ouch…argggh…give those and I will gladly get of you"

While Yuki and Sasuke busy arguing with each other well Sasuke is busy getting those pictures while Yuki trying to prevent Sasuke getting them and trying to get off from Sasuke they didn't notice Sakura is waking up

"Arrghhh I fainted again" Sakura said and look around

Yuki and Sasuke kind of heard Sakura and stop and look at Sakura

Sakura froze, when she saw Yuki was on top of Sasuke holding blackmail photos up high while the other hand was on Sasuke's chest, while Sasuke was below Yuki his right hand was reaching for the photo and the other one was wrap around Yuki's waist making their body really really close

"S-s-shisido, S-s-sasuke-kun w-what are you doing" Sakura said weakly and fainted again

Yuki and Sasuke look at each other, their face was 2 centimeters far that in a little push that they can kiss

30 seconds later /Pao: wow they're really slow/

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" they both shouted

quickly get off of each other with blush each other face

and turn around from each other

"C-chicken j-just get Pinky and meet us in the log where the alarm is….wellseeya" Yuki said while blushing then jump away, leaving a blushing Uchiha

* * *

To be continue………..


	4. We are the new team 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Preview:

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" they both shouted

quickly get off of each other with blush each other face

and turn around from each other

"C-chicken j-just get Pinky and meet us in the log where the alarm is….wellseeya" Yuki said while blushing then jump away, leaving a blushing Uchiha

End of Preview:

Yuki is running to the log where their meeting place is…

Yuki finally reach her destination and saw an annoyed Naruto that is tied in the log and a calm Kakashi sitting on the top of the log reading his Icha Icha paradise book

"Naruto" Yuki called, Naruto look at Yuki and his eyes brightened

"Yuki-chan" Naruto called cheerfully

"Naruto what happened?" Yuki ask slowly

Naruto laugh sheepishly and grin

_Flash back:_

_Naruto running really fast while looking for Sasuke_

"_Where the heck is that teme" Naruto murmured to himself_

_**Grumble**_

_Naruto make face and hold on his stomach_

"_Damn, I'm really hungry" Naruto said then Naruto stop and jump on the tree he look around_

_Then something caught Naruto's eyes_

_Three packs of Bento lying in a stone_

_Naruto grin and look at the bento while drooling _

"_No, a ninja must be honest and always stick on the mission...__**Grumble**__…but a ninja can't fight with a empty stomach" Naruto said and grin_

_Naruto jump to the stone and pull out one of the bento_

"_Itadakimas (Thanks for the food)" Naruto said happily until_

"_Oy" a very familiar voice said _

_Naruto gulp and turn pale, he look up saw Kakashi_

"_I'm just kidding" Naruto said nervously _

"_TO late" Kakashi said_

_End of Flash back: _

A big vain pop appear on Yuki's head

"N-n-n-naruto you i-idiot" Yuki said while shaking in anger and trying not to punch Naruto in the face

"Hehehe gomen, Yuki-chan" (Gomen- means Sorry)

"(sigh) I'll deal with you later" Yuki said calmly

"Hmm…Yuki you're here I didn't notice" Kakashi said calmly

"Yeah me either…..but Kakashi-sensei didn't you told us earlier that you will tie us in the log AFTER the time limit, aren't it…" Yuki said

"Yeah I did say that"

"Then why are Naruto tied in the log"

"Every time a ninja break the rules their always a punishment, Yuki"

"But we need Naruto, sensei we need him really badly, please let him go"

"hmm…"

"PLEASE"

"……."

"pretty please"

"……."

"Pretty please with a sugar on top"

"……."

"with cherry, kisses, chocolates, syrup, tomato, dumplings…

"okay, okay"

….with candy lollipop, gummy bears….

"Yuki"

…..with cherries, blue berries, strawberry, mango, chocolate chip….

"uh Yuki"

…….apple, rice ball, onigiri, green apple

"Okay Yuki that's enough"

…..pies, pancake, ice cream

"Yuki"

"Oh don't forget ramen" Naruto shouted

"and of course Ramen hmm what else…oh right apple cream pie…

'_Oh kami why do always have the weirdest team' Kakashi thought_

"Yuki stop" Kakashi said almost in shouting tone

"Hmm?"

"Okay if you want Naruto you have to get through me" Kakashi said with a smirked

"I want Naruto?" Yuki ask

"She want me?' Naruto ask too

Kakashi sweat drop _'No wonder this two get along so well' Kakashi thought _

"Oh right…the bell test thing, sorry I forgot I kind of forget things if I thought about food" Yuki said and scratch the back of her head

Kakashi sweat drop again

"Anyway, sure I'll get Ramen lover from you" Yuki said and smirk

"Well let's begin"

Yuki smirk again and Yuki tap her foot on the ground

**TAP  
**

**TAP**

TAP

**SWOOSH**

Kakashi eyes winded and look around

"What the-"

"Behind you Creepy-Scarecrow-sensei" a voice whisper in Kakashi's ears

Kakashi turn only to be hit by full hard kick

**BAM **

**SMASH**

Kakashi was send in the tree then Kakashi became a log that smash into pieces

Yuki look around for Kakashi and then Yuki felt presence from behind, Yuki turn and only to welcome a punch

Yuki block Kakashi punch, immediately kick Kakashi which he immediately grab her feet and twist it

Yuki twist her whole body and jump in the air and went back to Kakashi and kick him, Kakashi dodge it

Resulting Yuki to hit the ground

**BAM**

The ground was cracked

Kakashi look in awed

'_If I were hit I would have been in the hospital for a 2 weeks, Yuki is really different from most of the girls, usually girls hide and let the boys fight ' Kakashi thought and put his book in his pouch_

Then Kakashi saw Yuki getting up, Kakashi saw Yuki tighten her gloves and look at Kakashi with her brown eyes full of determination

Kakashi saw Yuki charging again, Yuki disappear and appear in front of Kakashi, Kakashi eyes winded, Yuki punch Kakashi , Kakashi dodge it and grab Yuki wrist, Yuki kick Kakashi's face, Kakashi dodge it and hold Yuki's ankle, Yuki punch Kakashi again but this time Yuki was been throw

Yuki sent flying in the tree but Yuki able to hold on the tree branch and spin on it and land on the ground

'_I hate being thrown' Yuki thought and pout_

"I have admit you pretty good, Yuki" Kakashi said and smile on his mask

Yuki stop pouting and look at Kakashi and smile

"Really?"

"Aa"

"Really Really?"

"Aa"

"Really Really Really"

Kakashi sweat drop

"Yes Yuki" Kakashi said with a vein pop

"Oh, but I haven't show what I can really do" Yuki said with a sly smile

Kakashi raise his eyebrow

Then Yuki start doing different hand signs

'_What the...those sign' Kakashi thought in surprise_

Yuki stop and look at Kakashi

"Release no seal 1st tail" Yuki shouted, Dark clouds starting to form in the in the sky, winds with leaves encircle ling in Yuki petite body, then Yuki raise her hand up high, then a huge blue thunder lightning struck on Yuki's palm

Then Yuki look at Kakashi, Kakashi eyes winded and saw Yuki pure chocolate brown eyes became gold hazel eyes, Kakashi also notice a blue kanji writing in Yuki palm that said "lightning"

/Pao: This jutsu or Yuki's true form is called "Chikara no Lightning jutsu from Shikob" (Who's Shikob? you will know to following chapter) so every time you see this phrase she doing this…/

Yuki smile

"And let us begin" Yuki said and charge Kakashi

**Kick**

**Block**

**Puch, Punch, Kick**

**Kick, Hold, Dodge**

**Poof**

**Turn**

**Kick **

**Punch, Kick**

**Jump, Block**

Yuki and Kakashi both jump out from each other

Yuki smirk, Yuki stretch out her hand to Kakashi and blue lightning come out of her hand

Kakashi eyes winded and jump, Kakashi continue dodging all the lightning that coming hitting him

Kakashi felt chakra from behind and saw Yuki, Kakashi kick, Yuki hold Kakashi feet and smirk

Kakashi eyes winded

**BAM**

**POOF**

Yuki release a lot of lightning from her body to Kakashi feet, making him struck in lightning, but Kakashi body disappear from a smoke leaving a poor toasted log

Yuki sigh and look around and saw Kakashi behind her

'_That was close…this one is really good, I have to remember to go the Hokage tower to ask about Yuki's profile' Kakashi thought_

Yuki kick Kakashi but Kakashi grab her ankle and hold her upside down, Yuki gaps

"Ah Let go of me…creepy-scarecrow-sensei" Yuki shouted, Kakashi vein pop

"You like giving nick names aren't you" Kakashi said

"Yeah, but what I hate is being lifted like this" Yuki said and quickly throw three shuriken and one kunai

Kakashi catch the shuriken and dodge the kunai

"You have a really awful target, Yuki" Kakashi and smirk

Yuki smirk, Kakashi eyes winded

"Scarecrow-sensei this is a tip…..Shisido Yuki never missed her target………right Naruto" Yuki said with a sadistic tone

"Right, believe it" a voice said from behind Kakashi

Kakashi eyes winded, Kakashi is kick and slam on the tree

"Geez, _Naruto_ do you have to kick him before you got me" Yuki said while rubbing his sore back

"He he he Gomen _Yuki-chan_" Naruto said while laughing sheepishly

Kakashi got up, then Yuki charge Kakashi again

Yuki punch Kakashi, Kakashi block it, Yuki kick Kakashi, Kakashi grab Yuki's ankle then Naruto kick Kakashi

Kakashi throw Yuki to Naruto

"I SAID I HATE BEING THROWN" Yuki shouted and throw some kunai at Kakashi

Kakashi dodge it then Kakashi saw Yuki smirk

then numerous kunai and shuriken was thrown to him in the other side

'_A booby trap' Kakashi thought and dodge all the weapons_

Kakashi jump and land few meters in front of Naruto and Yuki

Then Kakashi felt some grab him from the back, two in both arms, two in both feet and one in the body

Kakashi look behind and saw numerous Naruto clone was attached to him

"Got cha" Naruto said

Then Kakashi shifted his gaze to Yuki and Naruto then he saw Naruto disappear in the smoke and became Sasuke then he saw Sakura jump from the tree next to Sasuke

Kakashi eyes winded

'_No wonder Naruto's fighting skill bit different and those kunai was throw by Sakura and they all make it look like a trap to distract me…they are all good' Kakashi thought_

"Whoa, your surprise, I thought you already know since Chicken head over is really a horrible actor" Yuki said with a teasing tone

Sasuke vein pop

"Like you can do better, Airhead" Sasuke said and smirk

Yuki vein pop

"Stop with that annoying smirk or else" Yuki shouted

"Or else what?" Sasuke said and smirk again

"Why you ugly-bone- head-idiot-knows-it-all-jerk-face-headed-chick-" Before Yuki can finish…

"Hey don't call Sasuke-kun that" Sakura said and glared at Yuki, then real Naruto jump from the bush and stand beside Yuki

"I can call him what ever I want to Pinky"

"Why you little"

**GLARED**

GLARED

The boys step backwards away from the two girls both thinking the same thing

'_Note never make girls mad'_**  
**

"Che, lets just finish this" Yuki said and make couple of hand sign

Sasuke made couple hand sign too

"Katon-Fire-ball jutsu" Sasuke shouted and blow fire

Yuki stretch out her two hands to Kakashi

"Kai-Lightning-blast-jutsu" Yuki shouted and a blue large lightning came out of Yuki's hand

Yuki's lightning and Sasuke's fire mix and turn into tornado

Kakashi eyes winded

The tornado fire and lightning hit Kakashi few seconds

Yuki and Sasuke stop

'_I never thought Yuki-chan was this strong' Naruto thought_

'_Sasuke-kun is cool' Sakura thought while blushing_

Yuki eyes winded when he saw Kakashi wasn't there

"Where is he?" Yuki ask and look around

Sasuke eyes winded

"Airhead beneath" Sasuke shouted, Yuki nodded

"Got it, Chicken head" Yuki shouted back, Naruto and Sakura sweat drop

'_They still can insult one another even in time like this' they both thought_

Yuki gathered a lot of blue lightning in her fist and punch the ground

**BAM**

The ground was cracked

Revealing Kakashi

"Do you really have to hit so hard" Kakashi said while rubbing his back and stand up

"I really have to admit from all the students that I handle you four a the strongest (Naruto grin and Sasuke smirk) but still you can't get the bell from me" Kakashi said with a grin

"Don't be so sure about that, Sensei" Sakura said and look at Yuki, Kakashi look at them suspiciously

"Ne, Naruto do you have it" Yuki ask

"Yup" Naruto said and pull out an orange book

Kakashi eyes winded

"That's my"

"Ne, Ne I want to read it" Yuki said excitedly and run to Naruto

"If I were you I won't let her read it, if you want her to stay innocent" Kakashi murmured

Unfortunately the two boys and Sakura heard it

Naruto put it up high so Yuki can't reach it, Yuki pout and jump to get it

Yuki is about to get it when Sasuke grab the book

"Ah give me that, chicken head" Yuki said with an angry tone and run to Sasuke

Sasuke throw the book to Sakura and grab Yuki's wrist while Yuki trying to get out Sasuke gaps

"Teme, Cover her ears" Naruto shouted

"Whatever, Dobe" Sasuke replied and cover Yuki ears

Sakura pass the book to Naruto and Naruto open it and read

"Ahem, Nanako walk to the bridge and saw her one true love Kanata they kiss and went to…**TOooooottthhhh**" Naruto read while blushing /Pao: Can't tell you what's that so I put some sensor

Kakashi eyes winded and cover his ear

"Aaahh stop….no I don't want to hear it I haven't gotten to that part yet…ahh stop it" Kakashi shouted

Sakura tip toe to Kakashi side and grab the bell

"Yeah we pass" Sakura said and jump, and gave the bell to Yuki

"Pay up" Yuki said and stretched a hand to Sasuke, Sasuke groaned and put money there

"Why Sasuke is paying?" Kakashi ask

"Oh Yuki-chan bet that if we work together we will able to get the bell, and Teme bet that It will never work , unfortunately Yuki-chan win, ALRIGHT YUKI-CHAN" Naruto explain cheerfully and return the book to Kakashi

Kakash sweat drop

"Anyway I'm impress that you all able to get the bells from me but you do know that you can't all pass right?" Kakashi said with a sadistic smirk

The four genin eyes winded

"Since Yuki is the one holding the bells that means only Yuki pass"

Theirs an intense silent

Yuki walk in to Kakashi then

"Oops (The bell was thrown up in the air and landed on Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's palm) it's slip" Yuki said and clearly can see that see that she did that on purpose

They all look at Yuki

"Ah will you look at that, I don't have any bells that means I fail the test boohoo" Yuki said with high tone of voice, obviously pretending

They all sweat drop

"But what about you Yuki-chan" Naruto ask

"It's alright Naruto" Yuki said and smile

"But….but"

"Naruto remember what I told you" Yuki said and smile with her eye's close

_Flash back:_

"_Naruto, whatever happens I always got your back" Yuki said and smile_

_Another Flash back:_

"_Don't worry, everything will be just fine, believe it" Yuki said and wink_

_End of Flash backs:_

Naruto look at Yuki and nodded

"Trust me" Yuk mouth it to Naruto

"Sensei" Sasuke called, Kakashi look at Sasuke and saw Sasuke throw the bell to Kakashi

Kakashi caught it

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whisper

"Oi, Chicken head why did you gave the bell back" Yuki shouted to Sasuke and hit him on the head

Sasuke twitch

"Because I want to, Airhead" Sasuke said

**Glared**

**Glared**

"Chicken head"

"Air head"

"Jerk face"

"Idiot"

"Bone head"

"Moron"

"Sasugay"

(And it went on and on………)

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi sweat drop

Then Naruto stare at Sasuke while he was arguing with Yuki

Naruto smile slightly and throw his bell to Kakashi too

"Naruto" Sakura called, Naruto run to Sasuke and Yuki

"Hey teme stop being mean to Yuki-chan"

"Yeah, stop being mean to me, chicken head"

"What do you want, Dobe"

"Hey what did you call me?"

"Dobe, you Dobe"

"Hey don't call Fox-Ramen-lover that you Chicken-head-jerk-face"

(And it went on and on………)

Sakura sigh and look her bell

'_If every one is doing it and then it's fine' Sakura thought _

Sakura throw her bell to Kakashi too

And run up to arguing Naruto, Yuki and Sasuke

"Why you ugly, show off Sasugay"

"Hey Sasuke-kun is not ugly his the most beautiful guy on earth and his not a gay, right Sasuke kun"

"You're annoying"

"HEY TEME, SAKURA IS NOT ANNOYING"

"NARUTO YOU BAKA STOP BOTHERING SASUKE-KUN"

"Will you shut up pinky, and stop annoying Naruto"

(And it went on and on………)

Kakashi smile and look at them

Kakashi walk up to them

"Ne, when you return this to me you all going to fail, do you want me to keep this" Kakashi said and pull out the bell

"No they-" before Yuki can finish

"Hai" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto said in chorus (Hai- means yes)

Yuki winded and smile

"You bakas" Yuki murmured softly (Baka means idiot)

"Then you all……(Kakashi start doing hand sign, then dark cloud and lightning start surrounding them, making them nervous)…….pass" Kakashi said and smile

"Huh?" Naruto

"What?" Sakura

"Eh?" Yuki

"Hn?" Sasuke

"Ah sensei, we didn't got the bell" Sakura said

"Yeah I know" Kakashi said cheerfully

The four Genin sweat drop

"Then why did we pass, sensei" Naruto ask with sweat drop

"Because you work as a team (they all look at Kakashi)…..and you sacrifice for your own team mate (Kakashi said and look at Yuki) and you all didn't want any one to be left behind so now you all are official team 7" Kakashi explain and smile

Sakura and Naruto cheer, Yuki smile and Sasuke smirk

"I SAID STOP WITH THAT ANNOYING SMIRK" Yuki shouted to Sasuke

"I really am starting to like them" Kakashi murmured

To be continue……


	5. Who is Yuki?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Preview:

"Now you all are official team 7" Kakashi explain and smile

Sakura and Naruto cheer, Yuki smile and Sasuke smirk

"I SAID STOP WITH THAT ANNOYING SMIRK" Yuki shouted to Sasuke

"I really am starting to like them" Kakashi murmured

End Preview:

"Okay now let's go and celebrate" Kakashi and smile

"Yeah" Naruto and Yuki cheered

"Oh I know let's go to Icharu Ramen, Kakashi sensei" Naruto said excitedly

"Okay, let's go" Yuki said and drag poor Kakashi, while Naruto drag Sasuke and Sakura

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all sigh

* * *

At Icharu Ramen:

Yuki and Naruto are having eating competition, while Sakura are eating while looking at Sasuke, Sasuke is eating silently and Kakashi reading his book

"Wow, Yuki-chan I didn't know you like ramen" Naruto said while finishing his 10th bowl of ramen

"Actually I like all the food not only ramen, that's why I only ate 8 bowl ramen" Yuki said cheerfully

'_Only'_ Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke thought

"You eat a lot more of those?" Kakashi ask

"Yup, more than you know" Yuki said

"But if you ate lot, you grow fat" Sakura said

"I don't know, even how many times I eat I don't gain weight and I always get hungry" Yuki answered with a confuse tone

"That's strange" Kakashi said

"Yeah but I love eating" Yuki said cheerfully, they all sweat drop

After few minutes they all finish eating and ready to head home

"Bye Foxy-ramen-lover, bye Chicken head, bye Pinky, bye Scarecrow -sensei see you tomorrow" Yuki shouted cheerfully while waving at them

"B-bye?" Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura replied with a lot of hesitation while twitching, while Sasuke vein pop

When Yuki out their sight, they slump their shoulder and sigh

"I hate my nick name" Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto murmured while Sasuke just walk away

* * *

At Hokage tower:

The 3rd was doing his paper works until…

A ninja knock

"Master Hokage Kakashi the jounin wishes to speak to you" the ninja said

The 3rd raise his eyebrow

"Okay, let him in" the 3rd agreed

Then the ninja bow and exited

Then few seconds Kakashi enter, Kakashi bow for respect

"What do you want to talk about, Kakashi?" the 3rd ask

"Master Hokage I just want to know the profile and background of my 4th student" Kakashi said

"Oh, you mean Yuki"

"Ah hai, it just that I already know Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke…and Yuki know the unseal jutsu and I want to know who Yuki really is" Kakashi explain

"I know your going to ask that…here" the 3rd said and gave Kakashi a folder

Kakashi open it and saw:

* * *

Name: Shisido, Yuki Gender: Kunoichi

Parents:

Mother: Sanji, Akane (Kunochi Jounin of the leaf) /Dead/

Father: Shisido, Tanshi (Anbu Shinobi of the storm) /Dead/

Yuki's Grade:

Fighting skills: A

Ninja arts: A

Illusion: A

Chakra level: High (Control able)

Team 7: Fourth member

Master: Sarutobi and (Unknown)

Bloodline Limit: None

Seal beast: None

Background: Also known as Lightning holder of Shikob, Can control Lightning using her bare hands but that power are seal inside her, She live in village of storm but moved in Konoha few years ago

Personality: Often Hungry, Care free, loves food and no interest in guys yet

* * *

Kakashi read Yuki's profile silently

"Your Yuki's master?" Kakashi ask

"Oh didn't I told you that" Kakashi sweat drop

"Unfortunately you didn't"

"Oh sorry It must slip in my mind oh my I'm getting old anyway back to where we are (Kakashi sweat drop), Actually Yuki didn't graduate at the academy, she graduate at my hands and I'm also her master and I teach her every thing that I know"

"You mean she's that powerful"

"Actually, if only saw her fighting skill when she was younger, you'll laugh but that girl has the same determination as Naruto she'll never give up, the difference is she's a fast learner…and she's kind of like grand daughter to me" the 3rd said and smile softly

"But what about the nickname that she's the Lightning holder of Shikob?" Kakashi ask

"(Sigh) Kakashi since you're her sensei, I tell you about that, Shikob or You can say the 5 tail tiger beast of the storm's blood was poured to Yuki's body, when Yuki was younger she's has sick and she always cough blood then One day Yuki can no longer stay alive because of lack of blood, The Shikob was not an ordinary beast, the beast kind hearted for some reason the Shikob was always stay by Yuki's side like the Shikob was Yuki's pet…and Yuki said that the Shikob is more than that to her…The Shikob offer his life and power to Yuki and Shikob died…then after that their no longer information that I gather" the 3rd explain

"Oh I see but what's bothering me is that……isn't the village of storm already gone?" Kakashi ask

"I wish to tell you more Kakashi but I think it's best if you ask Yuki of Information you want to know" the 3rd said

"I understand, Thank you for your time Lord Hokage" Kakashi said and bow then exited

When Kakashi was out the sight the 3rd pull out a picture form his drawer, he look at it and smile

* * *

The picture contains 3 people:

At the center theirs a young version of smiling Yuki, her hair tied in high ponytail and Yuki is also hugging a cute little young tiger that's cuddle ling in her cheeks, the tiger has white and black fur and the tiger has yellow gold eyes and the tiger also has black collar with bells on it's neck and at her right theirs

A handsome man about 25th is smiling softly, the man has a short black hair, pale skin and green forest eyes; His wearing an Anbu uniform without a mask, his left hand was place on the woman's shoulder and other one was on Yuki's head then on Yuki's right was

A Young beautiful woman with a curly waist length light brown hair and also has a brown chocolate pair eyes, her hand was Yuki's shoulder and the woman was also smiling beautifully she's wearing a traditional Yukata

* * *

End of description:

"Akane, Tanshi you'll be proud if you saw Yuki right now she's now brave, great fighter and has great spirit like you two," The 3rd said

_**At Sasuke:**_

Sasuke is at the roof looking at the moon

'_I didn't know Yuki was that strong…she might be stronger than I am' Sasuke thought_

_Flash back:_

_Sasuke is hiding in the tree with Sakura in his side_

_Sasuke eyes winded and saw Yuki activate the "Chikara no Lightning jutsu from Shikob"_

_And how fast Yuki moved _

_Another Flash back:_

_Yuki stretch out her two hands to Kakashi_

"_Kai-Lightning-blast-jutsu" Yuki shouted and a blue large lightning came out of Yuki's hand_

Eng of Flash back:

"(smirked) I won't lose to you Yuki' Sasuke said

Then Jump off his roof to the ground

Sasuke jump to the tree and start going to his training grounds

_**At Yuki:**_

Yuki walking in the forest

'_Hmm…I haven't went t there for a while' Yuki thought _

Yuki walk bush to bush then few minutes longer of walking

Yuki put away the last bush reviling a very beautiful view…

…it's a clean lake, with a lot of beautiful fish swimming peacefully and has little water fall there too, a lot of different trees like Cheery blossom, Tangerine, Apple and their a lot of flowers theirs too and have also bed of flowers there

…the water reflects the beautiful moon and stars and it's full a green grass

"It's beautiful as ever…my moms favorite place" Yuki whisper and smile slightly

Yuki went to a little cliff to the lake and sat there and Yuki took off her scandals and put the tip of her foot in the water

Yuki smile softly and look at the moon

_**At Sasuke:**_

After Sasuke decide to train he felt someone chakra near

Sasuke look around but still can't find it where, Sasuke start walking bush to bush trying to find where it is and finally he saw deep in the forest a very beautiful view and saw...

"Yuki?" Sasuke murmured

Sasuke look closely and saw Yuki looking peacefully at the moon, the wind are playing with the strand off her hair, their a small smile on Yuki face and the water is reflecting to her face making her beautiful brown eyes shine

Sasuke is looking silently at Yuki without realizing a blush creeping in his face

Then Sasuke saw Kakashi appear out of no where

_**At Yuki:**_

Yuki was looking peacefully in the moon until…

"Yo" Kakashi greeted while suddenly appearing out of no where and while standing in the water

"Aaaaaahhh" Yuki exclaimed then fall backwards luckily Kakashi caught her

Yuki look up and saw Kakashi looking at her straight to the eye, their face are inches apart

'_Okay now I admit she is beautiful' Kakashi thought_

Yuki groaned

"Scare-crow sensei that was not funny scaring me like that" Yuki whine while pouting

Kakashi gulp but still trying to remain calm

'_Is this girl really don't know we man have hormones, she's torturing me pouting like that when were this apart' Kakashi thought while sweating badly_

"Ahaha Sorry about Yuki" Kakashi said and let go of Yuki and blush but good thing he has a mask

_**At Sasuke:**_

While this all happening Sasuke burning hot, like he's going to explode

'_How there he touch my- arrghh I mean they shouldn't act like that their ages…arggh what do I care anyway' Sasuke thought while clutching his fist_

Then Sasuke walk away after that

_**At Yuki:**_

"Anyway why are you here, Scare-crow-sensei" Yuki ask

"Oh" Kakashi cleared his throat and readying to speak

"You see Yuki I just want to ask some question about you know about the storm village" Kakashi ask gently

"Oh that…..so Sarutobi-ojii-san is right"

"about what?"

"That you will somewhat ask that"

"….."

"Anyway the village was gone right?"

"Aa" Kakashi replied while they both sat at the tree

"You see the village or should I say my home village was destroyed by the village of the sounds who's being lead by an unknown person they say that, they wants to get me"

"Why?"

"Because as you know I'm the….Lightning keeper of Shikob…"

"I see"

"You know what I hate those people who want me just for Tsuki power"

"Tsuki?"

"Tsuki is the name I given to…The five tailed beast"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Long Flash back:

A five years old Yuki is looking out the window looking sad, then a beautiful brown haired woman sat next to her

"Yuki my dear what's wrong?" The woman ask or should I say Akane the mother of Yuki ask

"Mom, why can't I go outside and play?" Yuki ask

Akane smile softly

"Yuki, you know that you're sick"

"But I want to play"

"…"

"Mom, I promise I won't cough blood, please"

"…"

"With a sugar on top, and gummy bears, chocolate…

…

With mint berry straw beery, juice, chocolate syrup

Okay Yuki

And wipe cream, pie, goodies, candy

Yuki

And pork, ramen onigiri"

YUKI

Ah gomen okaasan (sorry, mom)

"(Sigh) anyway I will make you go outside and play"

"Yeah" Yuki cheered and jump high

"But In one condition"

"uuhh" Yuki exclaimed with a sad tone, Her mother sweat drop

"You can go there with this" Akane said playfully and pull out a scroll with bell

"heh? Not Tori again" Yuki complain and pout

/Pao: Note Tori is a summoning bird/an annoying noisy parrot, somewhat like Pakun except his a bird…he will be summoned automatically if Yuki collapse or cough blood or do something wrong he will immediately go to Akane/

"It's this or you will stay here young lady"

"Fine Fine…(Grab scroll and put it in pocket) see you later mom"

"Be careful"

"I will"

Yuki run to the play ground and play with her heart content, then it's getting late sp Yuki decide to go home until she heard a noise from the bush

Yuki went to the bushes to find where the noise came from, then few minutes of walking Yuki saw a five tailed white and black tiger with gold eyes

Yuki gaps and the tiger look at her

'_I-it's the beast Shikob who attack our village few weeks ago I thought they killed it' Yuki thought while shaking in fear_

The tiger growl at her while showing her his sharp teeth

Yuki look closer and saw that tiger was badly injured

For some reason her fears went away, Yuki eyes soften and step forward

The tiger growl louder, but Yuki ignore it, When Yuki was close enough Yuki touch the wound in its feet

The tiger growl in pain bite Yuki hand, Yuki flinch but didn't cry in pain, Yuki smile softly

"It's alright, every thing is fine now, I won't hurt you…(The tiger growl at her louder)…look I know your Shikob, I know you want to kill me and I know you're the one who attack out village last time but you need help…and now that's all it's matters…

The tiger calm as if it understand

…my mom and dad said that if someone needed help, you should help them who ever they are or what ever they do…because that's what right" Yuki said and smile, the tiger seems to understand and calm down

Yuki nodded in satisfaction and pull out a ointment

"Thank you mom" Yuki murmured and put the special ointment to the tigers, few seconds later the all the cut that the tiger have was gone only the large cut on his feet

So Yuki remove her ribbon and wrap it around the tiger's feet

"There, now your fine…you know what I was wondering why they called you monster, you look so cute" Yuki said cheerfully

The tiger eyes brighten and lick Yuki's face and Yuki giggle

End Flashback:

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"After that…I've been friends with the Shikob, my parents and the village accepted him to because he save us from the sound, and he became my best friend and I even gave him a name and It's Tsuki for moon because when I cure him it's full moon, I really love Tsuki and I know the village love him too, he even transform into a little tiger so that he can live with us…since then he never leave my side and since then I fell so free but one day…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Back to long Flashback:

"I'm sorry she's already gone" The doctor said

"NO" Akane scream and cried while Tanshi (Yuki's father) hug her, Tanshi look at the bed where a dead Yuki was laying

Yuki had another attack but this time she already died

Tears slip to the two couples face, even the villagers was waiting outside for the result and some of them are crying

Yuki means so much them, Yuki gave light and hope and the only one can understand them the most, she made the village turn to light and gave happiness to it

Then the door slide open reviling Shikob/Tsuki true form

They all watch Tsuki lick Yuki cheek saying 'wake up' Tsuki growl sadly then growl madly to the sky

BAM

BOOM

Lightning struck to the sky, to Tsuki then he started to glow then Tsuki sway his five tails, he close his eyes

Then Yuki float to the air her body was surrounded by light, all the people even the two couple gaps in amaze and shock

Then Tsuki open his eyes then a powerful light exploded to Yuki's body

"What's happening?" Akane ask

"Dear look" Tanshi said with an unbelievable and saw Yuki, waking up

"Arrhh what happened?" Yuki ask, while rubbing her eyes

All the people/villagers cheered, Akane and Tanshi quickly hug their daughter

Then Yuki look around, in confusion….Yuki eyes winded when she saw Tsuki was laying unconsciously in ground beside her

"T-tsuki" Yuki murmured loud enough, to be heard

The villagers/people stop cheering and bow their heads

Yuki slowly stand up, and shakily sat beside Tsuki, Yuki slowly put her hands in Tsuki furry cheek and then hug him

"T-T-Tsuki…..you can wake up now, I'm fine, and I'm perfectly fine" Yuki said with shaking tone

Tanshi and Akane look at each other, Tanshi nodded

"Yuki, Tsuki save your life, he sacrifice his, for you" Tanshi said with sad tone

"Tsuki is dead" Akane said with tears rolling in her face

"NO…… Tsuki wake up, please wake up, wake up, I know sleeping is good, but please wake up" Yuki said cheerfully

"Yuki" The villagers murmured

Then they saw Yuki stand up, her bangs were covering her face

Then Yuki look up, she is smiling

"Mom, I'm going to the river I think Tsuki wants water, I'll be back in a sec, see you all later" Yuki said cheerfully, then Yuki start running to the door smiling but if you look closely you can see tears in the corner o her eyes

"Yuki wai-" Akane was cut by Tanshi

"NO dear, let her be…she's just don't want us to worry about her…she needs to be alone" Tanshi said and look at his wife in her eyes, Akane just nodded

,

"Then after that, we buried Tsuki in the village in one of the hero, they said that I didn't eat for a month but after I went back to normal, I learn to use the power that Tsuki gave to me…the village was peaceful until…the sounds attack"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yuki heard noise coming outside, Yuki jump out of her bed and went out, Yuki eyes winded after she open the door

A lot of people were laying in the ground covered with blood, some houses were burn and almost all the people are killed

Yuki quickly run out and look for her parents

'_Mom, Dad where are you, please be okay, what is happening here' Yuki thought _

Yuki finally saw her Dad and Mom with their Anbu uniform fighting with the sound ninja

"Mom, Dad" Yuki shouted

Akane and Tanshi eyes winded

Then Yuki saw the ninja whose Akane and Tanshi fighting with disappear and appear behind Yuki

Yuki froze, and then the ninja pull out a sword and ready to slice Yuki but…

**SLASH**

"D-dad" Yuki murmured and saw Tanshi was in front of her

"(Cough) Yuki get out this place now" Tanshi said with a weak voice, the ninja smirk and push his sword forward

"Aaaaahhhhhh" Tanshi exclaimed

"So this little lady is the Lightning Keeper of Shikob, you should have told me sooner" The ninja said

"Akane ,GET YUKI OUT OF HERE NOW" Tanshi shouted

"NO I won't go" Yuki shouted back it's to late Akane already carried her like a sack and jump away

Yuki saw the ninja cut Tanshi's head, leaving him unconscious

Yuki eyes winded and tears slip into her face

"No, Dad" Yuki murmured

When they are already far, Akane let Yuki go and drop her gently in the floor

"Yuki, I want you to live in Konoha for a while okay, I want you to learn how to use those power, never let anyone get those power from you, use it wisely, I want you to use it to protect people you love okay, and tell The 3rd Hokage to take care of you….(Akane hug Yuki and Kiss her in her forehead) remember always be yourself, we will always be hear for you and remember that we love you okay" Akane said and tears slip to her face

Yuki watch and listen to her mother carefully

Then Akane start making different hands sign

"Summoning technique" Akane shouted then a huge eagle came out

"Laren, get Yuki Konoha fast" Akane said

"Hai, Akane-sama" Laren the eagle said and Akane put Yuki in her back

"Mom, I won't leave, not right now…Mom I DON'T WANT YOU TO leave me" Yuki plead

"Yuki, you need to get out of here, you'll be fine…I love you" Akane said and whistle

The bird flew carrying Yuki

"No MOM" Yuki shouted as she saw numerous ninja attack Akane, then a sword flew to Akane's chest

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

"MOM"

End of Flash back:

,

"Then that's where it begin, Sarutobi-ojii-san took care of me and train then I became a ninja" Yuki said cheerfully again

'_Wow, I wouldn't have known…..the way she act she felt so care free, always smiling and everything' Kakashi thought _

"Anyway, it's getting late…Scar-crow sensei"

"Hm?"

"You own me a treat in eat all you can restaurant okay"

"WHAT?"

"(Giggle) See ya, Kakashi-kun" Yuki said playfully and wink then disappear

"(Smirk) Kakashi-kun eh…I think I like that nick name" Kakashi said

To be continue……….


	6. 1st awesome mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Sasuke, arrived at location B"

"Sakura, arrived at location C"

"Naruto, arrived at location A"

"Naruto you're too slow…where's Yuki?"

"Well ano Kakashi sensei Yuki is-" Sakura voice said but been cut when they heard

"ZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZz" they all sweat drop

"(sigh) Okay, I'll get her….remaining Team 7…uh? The target is moving…… (a black shadow jump from the tree) follow it" Kakashi said

"Good…right there" Naruto exclaim

The three Genins scooted and hid from the tree fast

"What's the distance of the target?" Kakashi ask

"5 meters…I can do it anytime" Naruto

"Me too" Sasuke

"So am I" Sakura

"Good………….NOW" The three Genins jump

Then…………Naruto grab the…..cat

"GOT IT" Naruto shouted

"There's a ribbon on the right ear, you sure it's our target Tora?"

"I'm sure" Sasuke reply while looking at Naruto who's getting beaten by the cat

"Good, the mission of capture-the lost pet is accomplished" Kakashi

"GIVE US SOME SERIOUS TASKS" Naruto shouted

Kakashi sigh and jump on the tree and find Yuki, and then he found Yuki sleeping on the branch of the tree peacefully

Kakashi jump closer and look at Yuki's face, Yuki's face is really calm and wind is blowing her hair

'_beau- uh' Kakashi thought_

Kakashi shook his head and quickly carry Yuki bridal style

Kakashi jump down the tree while carrying Yuki like a sack of potato, because earlier Yuki wake up and start complaining to let her go unfortunately Kakashi didn't and just put Yuki in his back and carry her like a sack of potato

"LET ME GO, SCARE-SCROW-SENSEI" Yuki shouted while kicking her feet and struggling out

"ONCE I GOT OUT OF HEAR YOUR SO DEAD, ARRGGHHH LET GO OF ME, I DON'T LIKE BEING CARRY…AHH SENSEI…LET GO" Yuki whine louder

The three Genins sweat drop

"Ah My darling, Tora, I was so worried" a fat large woman said with a lot of euthanasia, while hugging the cat to death

At team 7:

"Poor cat" Sakura said sadly

"No wonder it try to escape" Yuki said

"Hah, serves her right, that's stupid cat, now you get what you deserve HAHAHAHA" Naruto said and laugh like an idiot, catching a lot of attention

Kakashi, Yuki, Sasuke and Sakura scoot away from Naruto while sweat dropping

"If anybody asks if we know him, say no" Yuki said

"Aa" they reply in chorus

"Team 7 of the Kakashi squad, your next task is……to take care of the children of his lordship or go shopping at the neighboring village and help plucking the yams…..." 3rd Hokage said

"NO….WE WON'T DO ANY OF THESE TASKS….I want to more serious tasks give us some other tasks to do" Naruto shouted then said while crossing his ram like an X that saying he's rejecting

"Agreed" Yuki said while raising her arms

'_He's right' Sasuke thought_

'_You really are looking for trouble, Naruto' Sakura thought_

'_Alas, I knew he will go wild one day' Kakashi thought and sigh_

"FOOLS…You're beginners with no experiences, everybody starts with a simple tasks like these and accumulates experiences" Iruka shouted back

"BUT BUT we've done nothing but these good-for-nothing tasks lately" Naruto shouted back again

"Yuki" Kakashi called

"I got it" Yuki said and hit Naruto's head making him fall in the ground, face first

**BAM**

"It looks like I need to explain what tasks are to you, Naruto…listen carefully Lots of tasks are entrusted to us everyday from child caring to assassination………

/Pao: (yawn) can we just skip, it's not only Naruto who is bored/

…so you can only do tasks of D levels" 3rd Hokage explain

"We ate pork noodles as yesterdays lunch, let's eat miso-flavored today then" Naruto said while sitting in the ground while Yuki is in front of him sitting too, while the rest is standing also listening to Naruto and Yuki

"I think we should try tomorrow the spicy ramen, I never tasted it" Yuki said to Naruto

"Oh sur-" Naruto is been cut by

"LISTEN!" 3rd Hokage shouted with vein pop

They all look at the 3rd

"I'm truly sorry" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head

"Grandpa loves to nag every time, but I am no longer the kid who liked to prank" Naruto said and puff his cheek and turn around

"Yeah, Sarutobi-jii-san, his not like that anymore…his now a over loud speaker phone who hate that chicken head (point at an annoyed Sasuke) and also the future Hokage right?" Yuki said pat Naruto's back, The 3rd Hokage vein pop because of the nickname Yuki gave to him

Actually Yuki is the only person who can call him with his first name

"HELL YEAH……….hey I'm not an over-loud-speaker-phone" Naruto said

"Who said you're an over-loud-speaker-phone?" Yuki ask innocently

"You do"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you do"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you do"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you do"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you do"

"Naruto, your mistaking I said you're a over loud speaker phone who hate that chicken head" Yuki said slowly

"Oh" Naruto said dumbly

The other people who are listening sweat drop

"Oh boy, I will definitely get scolded later" Kakashi murmured

"But I do definitely positively and surely agreed with Naruto" Yuki said and look at Naruto and smile

"Yeah YUKI" Naruto said and gave Yuki a big hug

Iruka smile softly

3rd Hokage chuckle

"_The one who presented himself with nothing but pranks is actually…and Yuki you…" Hokage thought_

"Okay now I understand… (The team seven and Iruka look at him)…Since you said it like that, I will give you a level C task, the task is to be bodyguard" the 3rd stated

"Really?" Naruto and Yuki ask excitedly

"Aa" 3rd reply

"YEAH" Yuki and Naruto cheer and gave each other high five

"Who is the person we suppose to guard? A Baron's? Or a Princess?" Naruto ask excitedly

"A famous chef? a famous baker?, a talking Ice cream?" Yuki ask excitedly, they all look at her weirdly

"what?" Yuki ask

"Don't be hasty, Let me introduce you…..come in" 3rd said

Then a old drunk man came to the door

"What's this, they're all kids 'hic' Especially that yellow headed boy he looks like an Idiot and you are considered as a ninja?" the drunk man said

Naruto vein pop and start charging the drunken man, but Yuki immediately hold the back of his jacket

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DRUNK OLD MAN" Naruto shouted while struggling out Yuki's gaps

"Yuki" Kakashi called

"Yeah, Yeah I got it" Yuki said and punch Naruto making him crash on the wall

**BAM  
**

**CRACK**

"ITAI" Naruto exclaim and rub his sore head

"You can't kill him you Idiot, were suppose to protect him" Kakashi said while pulling out his book

"I am a famous and excellent bridge-builder, My name is Tazuna, Before I go back to my country and finish the bridge, Please protect my safety with your own lives" the old man said

They all went home to pack

_**At Yuki:**_

Yuki is walking silently and peacefully to the meeting place while eating apple until….

The ground start shaking Yuki turn around and saw a large smoke and if you look closely you can see an annoyed Sasuke running for his live because of his fan girls

"Chicken head?" Yuki said with a confuse tone

"SASUKE-KUN WERE GOING TO MISS YOU"

"GOOD LUCK ON YOUR MISSION"

"SASUKE-KUN STAY SAFE"

"SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU"

Yuki sweat drop

'_Speak about direct' Yuki thought _

Yuki saw the fan girl still keep going to her direction

"Uh oh…….I'm in a big trouble" Yuki thought

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh SASUKE-KUN"

Sasuke saw Yuki and quickly drag her with him

Now they are both running for their lives

"You know chicken head you should try to control your fan girls it's annoying" Yuki said with annoyed tone

Sasuke just glared at her

"Arrggghhh I don't like being chase at all" Yuki said with frustrate tone and grab Sasuke wrist

"Yuki what are you-" Before Sasuke can finish his sentence, Yuki made a hand sign and they both disappear in a flash

Now Sasuke and Yuki appear in the bush

"I blame this all to you" Yuki said and glare at Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke reply, Yuki vein pop

"AND WHAT HN SUPPOSE TO MEAN"

Sasuke smirked

"Hn"

"AAAARRGHHH STOP SAYING HN IT'S ANNOYING"

"Hn"

"THAT'S IT YOUR SO DEAD" Yuki shouted and tackle Sasuke

"Ah stop it air head…your so…ah…wha….ouch…stop it airhead"

"Your such an annoying chicken head….ah…ouch...your such a…ouch"

Then they heard the bushes moving

"SASUKE-KUN"

A lot of girls came out of the bushes with heart shape eyes and they all froze when they saw Yuki and Sasuke and then fainted

Yuki is at top of Sasuke, their feet are entangle, Yuki's head are resting on top of Sasuke's chest, Sasuke left hand is at Yuki's cheek and the other hand was at Yuki's waist, while Yuki left hand was at Sasuke's ear and the other hand is at the ground

Yuki and Sasuke look at their position and they both blush, then Yuki immediately punch Sasuke

**BAM**

"Ouch what was that for?" Sasuke ask while rubbing his sore cheek

"Y-y-you" Yuki said while shuttering, Yuki hold her cheeks and turn around from Sasuke

Sasuke stare at Yuki, Yuki is blushing while pouting

'_Cute…what!, did I said cute no that never happen' Sasuke thought while blushing_

"I got to go" Yuki said and jump away

At the meeting place:

"LET'S GO" Naruto shouted with his hands stretch up in the sky

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura ask

"Because I never left the village" Naruto reply excitedly while looking around like an Idiot

"Hey, is this kid really okay" Tazuna ask to Kakashi while pointing at Naruto

Kakashi chuckle

"Your protected by a higher ninja like me so you don't have to worry" Kakashi said

Naruto vein pop and cross his arms

_**Hey, is this kid really okay Hey, is this kid really okay Hey, is this kid really okay**_

Those words echo to Naruto's mind

'_This old man is really annoying, such a terrible client…I have to make him understand who I really am' Naruto thought with vein pop_

"HEY OLD MAN DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON NINJAS, I'M VERY SKILLED, I'm an excellent ninja and I'll be a Hokage someday, I'm Uzumaki Naruto remember my name" Naruto shouted to Tazuna with a proud full tone

**SWOOSH**

"Isn't the Hokage the best ninja? I don't think you can be one" Tazuna said mockingly

"SHUT UP, I already made up of my mind, I will be a Hokage no matter hard I have to try, Until that happens you'll have to recognize me" Naruto shouted with a vein pop

"I'll never recognize you kid, even if you become a Hokage" Tazuna replied while looking away

"Why you-…I'm going to kill you" Naruto shouted and charge Tazuna but Yuki already grab his back collar

"Didn't, I tell you stop being an Idiot?" Kakashi said

"NO, let go…just one punch" Naruto shouted while trying to struggle from Yuki's gaps

**SWOOSH**

Yuki gaps

"NARUTO" Yuki shouted to Naruto

"What-" Naruto ask but it's been cut when Yuki punch his face, making him fly to the trees

"OUCH, what was that for, Yuki chan" Naruto cried with anime tears

"Oh nothing, I just thought I heard something but it's just a wind" Yuki said while smiling cheerfully putting up her most innocent face

"MEANIE" Naruto shouted

Sasuke and Kakashi sigh, while Tazuna and Sakura sweat drop

Then they start walking again, and then Yuki look back

'_But I really swore I heard something' Yuki thought _

The team seven and Tazuna is walking silently

"Eh?" Yuki exclaimed when she saw a puddle of water, then Yuki continue walking then Yuki went beside Kakashi

"Ne Scare-crow-sensei, did it rain recently?" Yuki ask

Kakashi smile behind his mask, then he pat Yuki's head

"You're a great observer Yuki, the 3rd taught you well" Kakashi whispered

"Eh?" Yuki exclaimed then a big question mark appear behind her head

"You know what sometimes…I really just can't understand you" Yuki said

Kakashi chuckle

"And that was not funny" Yuki said and pout

Then two ninja jump out at the puddle and pull out a chain and entangle it to Kakashi

The four Genins and Tazuna gaps in surprise

But Yuki easily recover it

"Got the first one" ninja 1 said with a smirk

**SLASH  
**

They ripped Kakashi apart, leaving falling pieces in the ground

Their eyes winded

"Aaaahhh" Sakura exclaimed in fear

"Kakashi sensei" Naruto shouted

**SWOOOOSH**

The two ninja appear in Naruto's back in a flash

"The second one" They both murmured dangerously

The two ninja throw their chain two Naruto, but….

**STAMB**

TUMB

Yuki run toward them in incredible speed then thrown a shuriken to the chain then Sasuke jump to the air and then throw a kunai a the center of the shuriken

"I can't untie it" ninja 2 murmured

Then Yuki appear beneath ninja 1, then Sasuke land in ground with his hand beneath ninja 2 then both Yuki and Sasuke kick the ninja's face at the same time

"Awesome" Naruto and Sakura murmured

Making the two ninja remove their chain the two ninjas flip and land in the ground and start running to…..Tazuna

'_I have to fight' Sakura thought and moved in front of Tazuna and pull out a kunai_

"Tazuna-san move back" Sakura said

Yuki eyes sharpen

"Chicken head you get the other one" Yuki said and disappear in the flash and appear in front of ninja 2

Yuki gather electric chakra in her fist and punch ninja 2

**BOOM**

**THUMB**

Then ninja 1 continue to run to Tazuna

Then Sasuke appear in front of Sakura then….

**BAM**

Kakashi appear in a flash and grab ninja 1 in the neck

"Yo" Kakashi said

Sakura eyes brighten

'_Kakashi sensei' Sakura thought happily_

'_Show off' Sasuke thought, while Yuki just rolled her eyes_

"Ah then what's that?" Naruto exclaimed and look behind to where Kakashi was killed earlier

The Naruto saw pieces of wood

"Substitute technique" Naruto murmured

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you right away, Naruto…your hurt I didn't think you could not move" Kakashi said calmly

Tazuna sigh in relief

'_It looks like I was rescued' Tazuna thought_

"Yuki, Sasuke You did well…so was you Sakura, but Yuki next time don't be so harsh" Kakashi said

Yuki chuckle

"I'll try my best" Yuki said and smile

Naruto stand up

'_I-I didn't do anything' Naruto thought_

'_But Sasuke was so calm and able to save Sakura and actually respond to Yuki-chan's teamwork like he didn't get afraid at all a-a-and he saved me too' Naruto thought_

"Hey" Sasuke called

"Ah"

"Are you alright…scaredy-cat" Sasuke said mockingly

"SASUKE" Naruto shouted

"NARUTO" Kakashi called, Naruto flinch

"There are poisons in these two's weapon, you have to suck them out quickly" Kakashi said, Naruto look at his hand

"Cut the wound open then let out the poisonous blood…don't move around or the poison will spread to your entire body" Yuki said while looking at the two ninja's weapon

"And Mr. Tazuna, I have something to ask you (tied the two ninjas in the tree) they are the middle ninjas from the Hidden-in-the-mist, right…and no matter how great the sacrifice would be they would continue the fight" Kakashi explain

"How did you see through our movements?" Ninja 1 ask

"It hasn't been raining these days so it's impossible that there would be water on the road" Kakashi simply said

"Besides I'm not the only one who notice it…aren't It Yuki" Kakashi said and smile at Yuki

Sasuke eyes winded and look at Yuki in surprise

'_She knew?' Sasuke thought _

"You knew?" Naruto and Sakura ask at the same time

"Knew what?" Yuki ask

They both fall down anime style

"THAT THEIR GOING TO ATTACK US" Sakura shouted to Yuki with vein pop

"Of course not…I just thought that their shouldn't be a water in the road because it didn't rain…but I didn't know their will be two gigantic idiots will come out there" Yuki said while receiving glares from the two ninjas

'_But still" Sasuke thought and look at Yukil_

"Then if you knew…why did you let the kids fight" Tazuna ask to Kakashi

"I could easily kill these two but…I want to make sure of one thing who is the enemy's target?" Kakashi said while looking at Tazuna at the corner of his eyes

"What do you mean?"

"That is, Are you their target or is the target one ninja among us…we didn't know you were being watch by ninjas, Its looks like this is a task of B or above…didn't you only authorized to protect you to let you build the bridge without a hitch…this mission is over and above our ability to carry out" Kakashi said

"This kind of mission is too early for us…let's give it up and Naruto is wounded…let's bring him back to the village to see a doctor" Sakura said weakly

"Hmm your right (look at Naruto) you are such a troublesome burden…then let us take Naruto back to the village to get treatment" Kakashi said with a hidden smirk

Yuki just sigh

'_He really like provoking Naruto' Yuki thought_

Naruto clutch his fist while shacking in anger, Naruto pull out a kunai then…

**SLASH  
**

Naruto stab his hand with the kunai

Yuki sigh even louder, while Sakura and Tazuna gaps

Kakashi and Sasuke eyes winded

"Why does it have to be me every time, damn it" Naruto said

"Naruto, What are you doing" Sakura ask

"I should have become stronger, I carry out mission day after day, I practice ninja skills hard when I got home…I won't let anyone save me anymore, I don't want to lose to Sasuke…I swear on the pain of my left hand…I will use this pain to protect that old man…let's go on with the mission" Naruto said full of determination while his eyes are close in pain

But he open it when Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, he look beside him and saw Yuki smiling at him

"You did well Naruto" Yuki murmured only Naruto to hear

Naruto eyes winded, and nodded then smile

'_At least Yuki-chan believe in me' Naruto thought happily_

"But theirs an eensy weensy little problem" Yuki said while smiling

"What is it?"

"If you keep it on ……you will die" Kakashi said appearing in front of them and while smiling behind his mask

**Silence………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Then Naruto went pale

"And you'll will be in a terrible condition if don't stop the bleeding" Kakashi said while smiling

"Aaaaaahhhh, no no make It stop I'm bleeding ow ow ouch, I can't die here…help me" Naruto shouted while running around

Yuki chuckle while Sakura shake her head in disapproval

"Give me your hand" Kakashi said calmly

Naruto give his hand to Kakashi but still pale

Kakashi look at Naruto hand silently, his eyes winded

'_His wound…is healing by itself' Kakashi thought _

"Uh ano, K-k-kakashi-sensei am I okay now?" Naruto ask nervously, his face is all blue

"It's okay now Naruto" Kakashi said

'_It was the power of Kyuubi' Kakashi thought _

"Hmm? It's okay already let me see" Yuki said and grab Naruto's hand and look at it

Yuki look at it closely and silently then Yuki raise her eye brows

'_Theirs no wound at all…hmm' Yuki thought and look up to Kakashi _

Kakashi smile and put his finger in his lip saying be-quite

Yuki gave Kakashi explain-this-later-or-else look

Kakashi sweat drop and nodded

Yuki smile and look at Naruto

"Is it okay now…?" Naruto ask, while Yuki stand up

"Yeah…don't worry" Yuki said and removed her white ribbon that tied in her hair

Her long black hair gently fall on her waist and wind fit perfectly with Yuki's hair blowing it tenderly

/Pao: Imagine rose or flowers background like in the anime/

Yuki immediately tied her ribbon to Naruto's hand

Naruto was dumbstruck, while Sasuke look in the corner of his eyes, while Kakashi is peeping in from his book

"U-uh Yuki-chan you don't have to use your ribbon" Naruto said while blushing

"Hm? No it's okay…and it's not really a ribbon it's bandage that I tied in my hair" Yuki answer and start walking

"Let's go" Yuki said and start walking

Now they are all walking

Naruto was taking glances at Yuki every now and then, with a blush on his cheek

'_It's the first I saw Yuki's hair down, she looks more cuter right now…I'm lucky I got Yuki's ribbon eh bandage It's smells like lilac' Naruto thought and blush_

While Sasuke is glaring at Naruto who's looking at Yuki

'_I didn't know that Dobe has a crush at that Airhead, I thought he like Sakura…even so, can't blame him she do look cu- no…what am I thinking' Sasuke thought and blush then look away_

Kakashi is looking at Sasuke then Naruto

'_Hmm I didn't know this two has some feeling on Yuki…well she do look cuter when she put her hair down…ugghhh no I can't think something like that…now I can't Icha Icha Paradise' Kakashi thought and sigh_

While Sakura was glaring at Yuki

'_Ugghh…why is Sasuke-kun staring at Yuki…even Naruto and I thought Naruto like me…and for Pete sake even Kakashi sensei…hmph she isn't that cute…but why is Sasuke-kun looking at her, is it because she has long hair, it isn't even beautiful like mine' Sakura thought then continue to glare at Yuki_

While Yuki was walking silently

'_Hmm why do I have a feeling I'm being watch…hm…must be my imagination…man I'm hungry' Yuki thought and put her two hand at the back of her head resting _

,

/Pao: Let's just skip to the good part/

All of them were walking peacefully

While Naruto glared at Sasuke

'_I won't him get all the credits' Naruto thought, then Naruto run in front of them_

The rest stop walking and look at Naruto

Naruto look both side then he…

"There" Naruto shouted then throw a kunai

Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna

Eyes winded and jump in surprise

**Silence………………………….**

"What it's just a little mouse" Naruto said proudly while giving a I'm-so-cool look

Yuki Sweat drop, while Sakura vein pop

"You Idiot, there is nothing in there" Sakura shouted

"Hey, please Naruto don't use kunai…like that" Kakashi said

"Damn, yellow head idiot, stop SCARING ME" Tazuna shouted with vein pop

While Yuki and Sasuke look at each other then sigh

Then Naruto starting look around again

"I think I saw some people there, no here, no over there" Naruto said while looking side to side

Then Kakashi sharpen eyes then look behind, Naruto look behind to then throw a kunai again

"Over there" Naruto shouted

"Didn't I tell you to stop it" Sakura shouted then his Naruto in the head

"But there are people there watching us" Naruto whine while clutching his head

"DON'T LIE" Sakura scolded

While they are both bickering, Kakashi look through the bushes

And saw a white rabbit

"NARUTO, look what you did" Sakura shouted

"What a rabbit" Naruto said and hug the rabbit with anime tears

"Sorry, littler rabbit" Naruto said

Yuki scoot over, raise her eye brow

"Snow rabbit? It look so cute…hmm though it has an unusual fur but still cute" Yuki said and smile, Kakashi eyes winded

'_It must be a replacement jutsu rabbit…you'll come out soon' Kakashi thought and look around silently _

Yuki and Kakashi eyes sharpen

**SWOOSH**

"Every body duck" Kakashi shouted

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi duck while Tazuna was late to duck

A really big sword flew to Tazuna, Tazuna eyes winded….the sword was ready to his Tazuna but….

Yuki appear in front of Tazuna and grab the sword then swung it in circle then throw it in the tree

**THUMB**

The sword was attach to the tree then a person jump to the sword

Kakashi stand so us the others….Yuki was looking at the man on the sword

Kakashi walk toward the man but stop at Yuki and pat her head

"Good job" Kakashi murmured, Yuki just nodded

Then Kakashi start walking to the man again

"Well, well well isn't this the run away ninja of the Hidden Mist….Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi said

To be continue…..


	7. Meet Stupid Mummy butt head jerk

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Preview:

"Yare, Yare isn't this the runaway ninja from the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi said

End Preview:

Naruto grin, and started to run to Zabuza, Yuki stop Naruto by holding his shoulder

"Naruto don't" Yuki said seriously not even taking off her gaze at Zabuza

"But Yuki-chan" Naruto whine

"Naruto listen to Yuki, This guy is much better than those two, if our enemy is this guy……I seem unable to handle well" Kakashi said

"Aren't you Sharingan user Hatake Kakashi and also known as Copy Cat ninja of Konaha?" Zabuza ask

Sasuke eyes winded and look at Kakashi

"Excuse but….can you give me that old man?" Zabuza said mockingly

'_Sharingan, what the heck are he talking about' Naruto thought_

'_What? What is he saying? is this guy very powerful?' Sakura thought_

'_Sharingan?' Tazuna thought _

'_I knew it; there is something behind that forehead protector…though I wouldn't imagine it is the Sharingan…hmm Chicken head must be surprise right now' Yuki thought_

"Pose the swastika formation, quick…protect Mr. Tazuna" Kakashi ordered

"…..don't you dare enter into the battle, this is the spirit of teamwork the time calls for…Fight with me" Kakashi said and pull up his forehead protector revealing bloody red eye the Sharingan

'_What kind of eyes is that?" Naruto thought _

/Pao: Oh Pete Sake can we just skip, they talk and talk, then Sasuke explain the Sharingan, I know you all know what is it and talk blah blah blah blah and……play/

"I have to kill that old man quickly" Zabuza said dangerously and Tazuna's eyes winded

But in a flash the Genins in team 7 surrounded Tazuna

/Pao: Then Zabuza said something then he jump in the water and disappear in the Mist/

"Damn it, I hate silent killers" Yuki said

"Silent killer?" Sakura ask

/Pao: then Kakashi explain what kind of ninja Zabuza is… then Sasuke start thinking of crazy things that I have no time typing it/

'_I rather kill myself now' Sasuke thought while holding kunai _

Sasuke pull the kunai up and ready to stab himself but

**BAM**

Yuki hit Sasuke on the head leaving a huge anime bump

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT" Sasuke slight shouted to Yuki with a vein pop

"You're thinking so hard, that kind of freaky….so I hit in the head" Yuki while laughing sheepishly

Sasuke sweat drop, then went to his position

"Ne, Chicken head"

Sasuke look at Yuki

"What?"

Yuki smile brightly then said

"Don't worry everything will be just fine"

Sasuke eyes winded and blush but he look away

"I-I-I know that" He said shuttering

"Yuki is right, don't worry I won't let him kill my partners" Kakashi said while smiling

"…"

"You better be" Yuki said then Kakashi sweat drop

,

The team seven was quietly guarding Tazuna until….

"/I think I have to finish this right now/" A voice said

They all turn and saw Zabuza in the middle, all their eyes winded

In a sec Zabuza slash his sword to Tazuna

"OLD MAN" Naruto shouted

"Aaaaaa" Sakura scream

**Slash**

**TUNG**

Sakura close her eyes

**Silence……………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Sakura slowly open her eyes and saw………….

Yuki standing in front of Tazuna, she is holding two kunai who's blocking Zabuza's sword

"I don't think you can" Yuki said and smirk, Zabuza smirk

"Hmm, Kakashi I didn't know you have a useful tool…I thought their just useless brat, though I'm surprise I was wrong…." Zabuza said playfully

Zabuza said while pushing his sword forward to Yuki, Yuki look trouble

"But….they still needs to learn more" Zabuza said out loud and slash his sword with full force

Yuki eyes winded but she able use replacement technique, and appear behind Zabuza, Yuki immediately made different hand sign and transform into Shikob,

"Chikara no Lightning of Shikob, release 2 tailed" Yuki said then her eyes change to gold again

"Sugoi (Amazing)" Sakura and Tazuna said

'_Yuki-chan is so cool' Naruto thought_

"……."

"Sorry but I'm already sick of school…….LIGHTNING NO JUTSU" Yuki shouted then a large lightning appear from her hand to Zabuza

**BAM**

**SPALSH**

But Zabuza became water and he appear behind Yuki, Yuki eyes winded…Yuki turn around but it's too late Yuki was slash by Zabuza's sword

"YUKI-CHAN" Naruto shouted

"SHISIDO" Sakura shouted while Sasuke eyes winded

Then……

**SPALSH**

Yuki became water too, Zabuza eyes winded

'_It can't be' Zabuza thought_

"You want to fight with me aren't you Zabuza" a voice said they all turn and saw Kakashi carrying Yuki bridal style

Though Yuki look annoyed

"Yuki, what did I told you" Kakashi scolded while putting Yuki down

"Don't…you….dare…enter…the…battle" Yuki said like a grade 1 while rolling her eyes

"Yeah yeah, but get mad at me later…now kick his mummy butt" Yuki said cheerfully while pointing at Zabuza

The 3 Gennis, Kakashi, Tazuna and even Zabuza sweat drop, Zabuza vein pop when he heard the mummy butt thing

"A very annoying tool" Zabuza murmured

/Pao: then they start fighting...you know what happens right…good…now moving on, Kakashi get trap, in big ball water thingy/

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FO RUN" Kakashi shouted

"Old man" Naruto called, Tazuna look at them for a moment then nodded

"Fight as your heart content" Tazuna said

Kakashi eyes winded Yuki just smile

"Yuki, Sasuke…I have a plan lend me your ears" Naruto said with a grin, Sasuke eyes winded

'_He already has a plan…(smirk) okay bring it on' Sasuke thought_

Yuki grin back

"Way ahead of you" Yuki said and look at Naruto… Naruto nodded…Yuki nodded back

Yuki run fast to the clone Zabuza /Pao: Note 1st sound is **Zabuza **second is **Yuki/**

**STAND**

**KICK **

**DODGE**

**PUNCH**

**GRAB, THROW**

**SPUN TO THE TREE AND WENT BACK**

Yuki gather a lot of chakra in her hands and punch Zabuza and he flew in the tree

**BAM**

Yuki throw two kunai making him attach in the tree, Yuki stretch out her hand to Zabuza

**BLAST**

Yuki eyes winded and saw Zabuza wasn't there, she turn and felt a hard kick on the stomach, Yuki flew on the floor

"Damn it" Yuki murmured and wipe the blood in the corner of her lip

Zabuza walk to Yuki and hold her in the neck

"Aaarrgghh" Yuki exclaimed

"Yuki/Shisido/Brat" They all called

"You have a great talent little brat" Zabuza said

"Let (cough) let go of me (cough) you stupid mummy" Yuki said between cough

Zabuza vein pop

"But your still annoying brat" Zabuza said and pull out his sword and ready to slash Yuki when she smirk

"Didn't any one told you it's bad to hold things that can electrify especially when your…wet" Yuki said and release electricity in her hand to the ground of puddle

"Aaaaaaaaagghhhh" Zabuza was electrified and he exclaim and Yuki immediately jump out Zabuza gaps and landed in the ground

"Hah, take that mummy head" Yuki said, team seven and the other sweat drop but they were amaze

Zabuza vein pop again, and grab his sword

"Why you little brat" But Yuki smirk and put her hand on the ground

"Don't hasty I'm still not finish with you" Yuki said, Zabuza eyes winded

"I can't move" Zabuza said

"Of course you can't if you have that on your feat" Yuki said, they all look at Zabuza's feat, it's tied by a blue string that surrounded by electric chakra

"Now NARUTO" Yuki signal

"Okay Yuki-chan….Shadow divide arts" Naruto said and divide into many Narutos

They all attack Zabuza…

/Pao: I think you know the rest, Naruto throw the wind mill to Sasuke then work together then.../

"Sasuke-kun Sugoi" Sakura cheered, then the big shuriken/wind mill flew to Zabuza but hold it then, the other shuriken/wind mill appear out no where to Zabuza then, he dodge it by jumping then it became Naruto, and Naruto pull out a kunai and throw it to Zabuza

Zabuza eyes winded but the other clone of Zabuza went behind Zabuza then grabs the kunai, he smirk

"You almost got me there kid" Zabuza said mockingly, then he saw Naruto and Sasuke smirk

"Hmm…what I hate most being forgotten" a very familiar voice said, Zabuza eyes winded then

**BAM**

Zabuza was struck by lightning

"Once again I want to say…..IN YOUR FACE MUMMY HEAD JERK" Yuki said and stuck her tongue

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sweat drop

While Kakashi slap his forehead and sigh

"Why you little brat" Zabuza shouted really angrily, Yuki flinch and hide behind Sasuke

"Now, your hiding" Sasuke said

"NO of course not, I'm I'm just ah g-giving you opportunity to fight…beside I don't have Chakra anymore" Yuki said while her eyes turn back to normal

As her stomach grumble

'_Man, I'm hungry…I shouldn't use Tsuki's power so much, great now I'm hungry' Yuki thought_

/Pao: Note to all readers, Yuki always get hungry after she use Shikob's power that's all/

Zabuza was about to run to Yuki but Kakashi stop him

"Were still not finish" Kakashi said sharply while standing in the water

"KAKASHI SENSEI" Sakura shouted cheerfully

/Pao: then they both fight, then Haku came and fake kill Zabuza then let's skip when Kakashi about to teach them how to climb trees/

,

Kakashi is in a room, had just wake up and the team 7 came with Tazuna, then Kakashi explain whose the boy in the mask is, then Kakashi realize that the boy faked dead Zabuza, then Sakura ask what will they do now?

"I want you to train and practice yourselves of course" Kakashi replied

"Wait a minute, we can't beat him no matter how long we practice even you Kakashi sensei uses Sharingan struggled hard " Sakura said

"Sakura, don't forget who saved me from hard battle, you all have grown fast….especially you Naruto…you've grown a lot" Kakashi said and smile at Naruto

Naruto smile and look at Yuki, Yuki just nodded while smiling

'_Right, he's more dependable now…' Sakura thought_

"Instructor Kakashi, you've got sharp eyes, things are getting more interesting" Naruto said proudly

"What's interesting?" a voice said, they all look behind and saw a boy with a blue hat

"Hmm who are you?" Naruto ask,

"Yunari, where did you go?" Tazuna ask

"Welcome back, Grand pa" Yunari greeted

/Pao: well you what happen here Yunari said that theirs no such thing is a hero and they all going to die/

"WHAT DID YOU SAID" Naruto shouted and about to tackle the boy when…

"Yuki" Kakashi called

"I got it" Yuki said, then Yuki thrown her left over apple (who she by the way, eating a while ago) exactly at Naruto's forehead

**BAM**

"Bulls eye" Yuki said and drag Naruto back where he is seated

Then Yunari walk away

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yuki is walking around the house

"Okay if I were the kitchen where will I be?" Yuki ask to her self,

"Hm?" Yuki stop walking he saw Naruto peeping to the door then few minutes he walk away

"Eh?" Yuki look behind the door and saw Yunari crying

"Father" Yuki heard him murmured

Yuki eyes winded

_**Yuki dear**_

_**Yuki, Daddy is afraid of mommy can you distract her for me**_

_**Yuki-chan, Daddy is hungry**_

_**Yuki, do you think your mother will like my gift…of course dad**_

_**Yuki remember we love you**_

_**Yuki were ever we go we will always by your side**_

_**YUKI RUN NOW**_

_**I love you Yuki…I love you too Dad**_

Those voice flash at Yuki's mind, the voice of Tanshi Shisido or Yuki's dad when he was alive

"Hmm, you're still lucky Yunari because you still have your Mom" Yuki murmured and walk away

,

Team seven is standing beneath the forest

"Let's start practicing" Kakashi said

"Hai" almost all of them replied

"I want to tell you about ninja basic ability Chakra" Kakashi said

"Right now?" Sasuke ask with an uninterested tone

"We knew it already, its Chatera right?" Naruto said proudly

"It's Chakra" Kakashi said while sweat dropping

"ehheehee" Naruto laugh sheepishly

"Sakura please…" Kakashi said while gesturing Sakura to explain

"Sheesh Naruto, listen carefully" Sakura said with her hand on her waist

/Pao: blah blah blah then Sakura explain what Chakra is blah blah boring/

"No you can't fully use your Chakra" Kakashi said

"WHAT?" Naruto ask

/Pao: okay this part is boring too, Kakashi explain something again/

"If you don't sake your life to learn this, you will never learn it" Kakashi said seriously

The Genins eyes winded

"So what it is" Sakura ask nervously

"Climbing trees" Kakashi said cheerfully

**BAM**

The 4 Genins fall anime style

"TREE CLIMBING" Yuki shouted with vein pop

"Yes, but this is not the common of climbing, you can't use your hands while climbing" Kakashi said

"Then how do we climb it?" Sakura ask

"Watch this carefully" Kakashi said and made a hand sign and he slowly climb the nearest tree

Sakura and Naruto's eyes winded

"Hm?" Yuki exclaim boredly while watching Kakashi climb in the tree with his feet with no interest

"That's how you do it…/Pao: Then Kakashi explained how they can do it/…you can't learn by listening to me, you should experience it personally (pull out four kunai and throw it to the ground below them) Mark the place where you can reach, then try climbing to a place above the mark, you may not do it well at first so you should not rush it, see how high you can reach, understand" Kakashi said

"For me this kind of training is way too is way too easy for I'm the one who have grown the fastest" Naruto said proudly while pulling the kunai on the ground

"Stop bragging and go find a tree and climb it" Kakashi said

They all start gathering the chakra on their feet

**Silence…………………………………………………………………………………….**

"Ok…GO" Naruto shouted and run up to the tree, but before he can set his foot the tree he fall, leaving a big anime bump

"OUCH ow ow ow" Naruto exclaim while rubbing his head

Sasuke still running up to the tree, then few feet the trunk broke, Sasuke immediately mark it with a kunai as he flip and land to the ground

'_I didn't expect it'd be so hard to maintain Chakra, if the Chakra is too strong you'll break the trunk (then he look at Naruto) But if it's too weak you'll fall down…like this idiot' Sasuke thought_

'_This is the differences between Naruto and Sasuke' Kakashi thought _

"It's pretty easy" a voice said

They all look up and saw…..Sakura sitting high in the branch of the tree

"Wow Sakura is so cool" Naruto compliment

'_But…I feel pretty pissed' Naruto thought _

"Tch" Sasuke exclaim and look away

'_I just wanted Sasuke's recognition' Sakura thought sadly _

"Hmm it looks like Sakura not only known a lot about Chakra, you also control and maintain it well" Kakashi said while smiling

"So Sakura is the one who is closest to become Hokage…not like someone that I know…and I thought a guy from the Uchiha family can do better" Kakashi said a provoking tone

Then Sasuke and Naruto both glared at each other

Then…

"HEY LOOK I FOUND SOMETHING" a voice shouted, all their eyes winded and they look up, really really up

And they saw Yuki standing upside down in the highest tree and in its highest branch

"Y-Yuki chan" Naruto called with shock with mix amazed

"LOOK (Yuki jump down the tree) I found food" Yuki said cheerfully while holding up different kinds of fruits

They all sweat drop

"Wow that's so cool Yuki-chan how did you went up there" Naruto ask excitedly

"Hmm? There (pointing up) oh I already know this training when I was 8, I use to get some food to trees" Yuki said directly, They were all amaze but they sweat drop In the food part

"Who thought you?" Sakura ask

"Hmm?"

"Let me guess the third?" Kakashi ask

The tree Genin eyes winded

"Who else?" Yuki replied while looking at the fruit she pick

"THE WHAT?" Sakura and Naruto ask in shock, while Sasuke was just shock

"The third Hokage, you the old man that we saw before went in the mission, Sarutobi ojii- san" Yuki said

"Why did he thougt you?" Sasuke ask

"Because he's my………

LISTEN

LISTEN

my…….

LISTEN

LISTEN

husband."

**BAM**

They all fall anime style even Kakashi

"HE"S WHAT?" they all shouted

"Hahaha relax haha I'm just hahaha kidding" Yuki said while laughing

"YUKI" Sakura shouted with vein pop

"Alright alright, he's like a grand father to me he's really close to my Mother, and I'm his student" Yuki answered

"REALLY? WOW YUKI THAT'S SO COOL…YOUR SO LUCKY" Naruto shouted with excitement

"Wait if you're his student that means…he thought you every thing he knew" Sakura ask

Sasuke and Naruto look closely because they really want to know if Yuki was that powerful

"Hmm, yeah I guess" Yuki said with uninterested tone, Sasuke eyes winded

'_(smirk) this is getting interesting I didn't know Yuki was this powerful, it's much better…I better remember to spar with her' Sasuke thought with a famous smirk_

'_wow Yuki-chan is so strong…and beautiful huh well it is true, but I shouldn't think of Yuki like that she's my friend and I like Sakura, I don't have crush on Yuki or do I?' Naruto thought while blushing_

'_As expected to the 3__rd__ student' Kakashi thought _

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Team seven are all tired and they all patting except for Yuki who's eating happily in the tree, because Kakashi told her, that she can skip this training since she already master it

The Naruto start complaining, then he start walking to were Yuki is, as Sasuke and Sakura watch this

"Ne Yuki-chan can I ask you something" Naruto ask

"Sure" Yuki said and jump in front of Naruto

"What is it?"

"Well you see, can you teach me how to climb it or some technique"

"Oh sure…..in one condition" Yuki said with a grin

"What?"

"Come with me?" Yuki said as she drags Naruto

"Oi where are you two going?" Sasuke ask rudely

"We will be back for a minute, _Mom_" Yuki said teasingly, Sasuke vein pop as Naruto laugh

_**At Naruto and Yuki:**_

"Okay here we are" Yuki said

"Wow, how did find this" Naruto said while looking at the view

It's a very beautiful view theirs a lot of flowers and has a long silent, clean river

"Hmm this oh I found it when I was up in the tree"

"It beautiful here"

"Yeah, but were not here for that…here" Yuki said and handed Naruto a basket full of fruits

"How did you get this?"

"When you are training, anyway help me wash them while tell a secret in climbing trees"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Okay" Naruto said as they wash the fruits

Yuki is washing the fruits silent while Naruto was glancing at Yuki now and then

When they are finish Yuki start telling what Naruto should do

"That's all…just don't get distracted by something or someone just focused"

"Oh so I should ignore teme"

"Yup"

"Okay I try" Naruto about to go when Yuki stop her

"Naruto before can I ask you something?"

"Ah sure"

"Well, why are you two are rivals"

"Oh you mean that Teme, I don't know we just are…maybe because I want to be recognize like him, be acknowledge by the village"

"But you and that Chicken head are the same in some way"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, you and Sasuke don't family right and you both miserable"

"I-I'm not miserable"

"Yes you are, I can see in your eyes" Yuki said, Naruto eyes winded

"Even though you wore that mask of yours, I can see your inside, but why aren't they acknowledge you Naruto" Yuki ask gently

"…." Naruto just look away, Yuki sigh

"You know I don't understand them, your awesome guy, your kind, you have a funny personality, you make me laugh, you are a awesome friend and you're a great ninja but why do they hate you" Yuki ask

Naruto eyes winded and blush at the compliment

"Naruto…please tell me?" Yuki said, Naruto look at Yuki then he sigh

"You see, every one hate me, because of some reason some them say that I'm a monster and some of them say theirs a monster inside of me I don't know…but all I know they all hate me despise, I have no friends when I was younger, I'm all alone…they say it's true but if you want to stay away from me too it's alright" Naruto said sadly and ready to leave when

Yuki grab his shoulder, Naruto turn and saw Yuki looking at him smiling

"Naruto, it takes a lot of that to let stay away from you, beside I'm not one of them either, their idiots…beside I have a friend too and he is just like you and he is a monster I mean he is a powerful beast" Yuki said

"Really who"

Then Yuki told Naruto about Shikob

"So that's why you're so powerful"

"Yup"

"Though I never know you are alone too"

"Yeah…but hey, All I need is Chicken, Sarutobi ojii-san, Scarecrow sensei, Pinky and of course Ramen lover" Yuki said happily she hug Naruto with one hand

"OF COURSE"

"And Of course you have me too Naruto, we'll stick until 2gether till the end" Yuki said, Naruto blush

"Anyway we should get going, _Mom _must be really mad right now" Yuki said with a grin

"Hahah yeah" Naruto said as he pick up the basket

'_Maybe I really do like Yuki' Naruto thought_

_,_

"You didn't answer my question earlier" Sasuke said to Yuki when they went back

"Yeah, Yuki Kakashi sensei will get mad at you" Sakura said

"I told you we will back mom, beside you don't have to worry, you have dad" Yuki said teasingly

Sakura and Sasuke vein pop

"Anyway me and Naruto just went to some where…right"

"Yup"

* * *

To be continue……


	8. The talkwith Chicken head

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Note: Yunari was Inari, thank you for telling me…I just base on the subtitle

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Preview:

Sakura and Sasuke vein pop

"Anyway me and Naruto just went to some where…right"

"Yup"

End Preview:

Naruto and Sasuke are still doing the tree climbing training; they both have a lot of cuts and look obviously exhausted

While Yuki was still watching them practice, cause Kakashi and Sakura was in the house of Tazuna and Kakashi assign her to watch those two trained

Now they are both charging the tree again, Naruto was the first to fall, then Sasuke

They look at each other and stood up again as they glare, Yuki sigh as jump down the tree

"I'm going to get some food for a moment" Yuki said and run off

Naruto, look at where Yuki run off, then Naruto had a flash back of what Yuki told him, then he smile and he silently concentrate the chakra on his feet

'_Ignore teme, and concentrate……..okay' Naruto thought and about to run to the tree when…_

"Oi" Sasuke called, making Naruto fall in the ground surprisingly

"Aaghhh TEME YOU RUINED MY CONCENTRATION" Naruto shouted with a vein pop

"A-a-ano can I ask you something?" Sasuke ask politely but if you look on his face he's already regretting it

Naruto raise his eyebrow

"What?"

"W-w-what did you and Yuki talk about earlier, w-what did she said?" Sasuke ask while twitching and with a blush

Naruto blink three times, then he grin

"Why would I tell you" Naruto said with a grin, Sasuke vein pop while twitching

**

* * *

**

At Tazuna's house:

"It's been a long time we have so many people eating with us" Tazuna said happily

Naruto was eating like a pig while, Sasuke is competing with him though he's not that much of a pig but still they both eat fast, while Yuki and Sakura are having vein pops on their head while twitching

"Another one, please" Naruto and Sasuke shouted ass they held their bowls high, then they both look at each other, then they glare

Then they both throw up

"THAT'S IT" Yuki and Sakura shouted as Yuki hit Sasuke's head and Sakura hit Naruto's head

**BAM**

"Will you two stop eating" Sakura shouted

"No, I still want to eat" Sasuke said while rubbing his sore head

"I want to eat because I want to get stronger soon" Naruto said while rubbing his head

"Good Good…but you still can't throw up" Kakashi said while crossing his arms

"And I swear if you throw up in front me while I'm having great time with my dearest food again, I swear I'm going to rip you two apart molecule by molecule" Yuki said with dark aura

They both gulp, while the others sweat drop

"GOT IT"

"YES MA'AM"

"Good" Yuki said sweetly as she ate again, they all sweat drop

After they ate…….

Sakura ask about the picture that's torn up…..

/Pao: Let's skip they talk about Inari's Father…blah blah blah/

Theirs an intense silence

**Silence……………………………………………………………………………………**

Naruto stood up and start walking but he fall

"Naruto, what are you doing" Sakura said

"Today is not a right time practice to Naruto, you'll die if you practice to much" Kakashi said

"I'll prove it to him" Naruto said

"Hm?" Tazuna exclaimed

"What?" Sakura ask

"…there are heroes in the world…I will proved it to him" Naruto said full of determination

Yuki smile as she stood up and walk up to Naruto

Sasuke and Kakashi raise their eye brow

Yuki help Naruto to stand up and put his arm around her shoulder

"Yeah, prove it to him" Yuki whisper and smile, as Naruto blush

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!!#!!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Yuki walk out the room yawning, saying that she just woke up

"Ohayo….eh…where Naruto?" Yuki ask

"He still hasn't came back" Kakashi said

"Really…" Yuki said and sat down

"He stay out whole evening" Sakura said

Yuki stood up and drag Sasuke out

"Hey where are you two going?" Sakura ask

"We are going to look for Naruto" Yuki reply

"What do you mean we?" Sasuke with annoyed

"Stop whining and come with me"

"Wait, about breakfast (and look at their plates…it empty) that was fast" Sakura said while twitching

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

"Where in world of ape did he went" Yuki ask while looking around

Then Yuki look at Sasuke

"Will stop acting, I'm-cool-guy-so-praise me act and start helping me to find Ramen Foxy lover, will you" Yuki said with annoyed tone

"You're the one who drag me here to find that dope, so you find him"

"Are you saying you don't want to find Naruto"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or no"

"Hn"

"Your annoying"

"Hn"

"Aaaarrhhhkk, stupid Chicken head"

"Airhead"

"Jerk"

"Stupid"

"Jerk face"

"Idiot"

"Super jerk face"

"Super Idiot"

"Ah"

"What can't think of any come back?"

"Shut up I'm thinking" Yuki said while Sasuke sigh then sweat drop

Then they saw a girl?, that's walking towards them, Yuki eyes brightened and run up to her?

"Heymissdon'ttodisturbyoubutdidsawaguythathasyellowhairwhiskerswearingorangejumpsuitshe'sreallyloudandramensomuchdosawhim?" Yuki ask really really fast, the girl? Sweat drop

"Uh what?" she? Ask

"She said… Hey miss don't want to disturb you but did you saw a guy that has a yellow hair, whiskers wearing a orange jumpsuits he's really really loud and loves ramen so much do saw him, and Yuki next time you speak idiotic language remember to translate it " Sasuke said

"I'll try to remember that" Yuki said, the girl sweat drop again as Sasuke sigh

"Oh yes, um he's few feet away here" The girl said

"Thank you" Yuki said, the girl was about to leave when

"Ah miss, did I saw you somewhere?" Yuki ask

The girl eyes winded, as she slightly pull her needles in the basket

"Oh maybe I'm just imagining things"

"Hehe, yeah maybe you are" the girl said

"Oh yeah one more thing" Yuki said as she touch her chest

**BAM  
**

"You airhead, what are you doing" Sasuke said with an annoyed tone with a little blush

"ouch, well anyway we got to go mister" Yuki said and walk off with Sasuke

"Mister?"

"The girl is a boy Chicken head…because he has no chest" Yuki said and then they saw Naruto

Yuki punch Naruto face then Sasuke hit Naruto's head

"Ah, why do you 2 do that" Naruto ask

"You forgot breakfast…" Yuki said

"…..Idiot" Sasuke added, Naruto grin at Yuki and Sasuke

Then Yuki just raise her eyebrow but Sasuke look disgust

At Sakura and Kakashi:

Sakura and Kakashi are at the training grounds

"NARUTO….geez where is he, even Yuki and Sasuke-kun haven't came back" Sakura thought

'_**If Yuki did something to my Sasuke-kun I'm going to kill her Shanaro' Inner Sakura thought**_

Then a kunai flew in front of them, they both look up and saw Naruto

"No way, Naruto can climb up there already? Amazing" Sakura said

"What about it, I can climb this high already" Naruto shouted

Then he stood up then he slip,

"Look out" Sakura shouted

"Damn" Kakashi said

Then Sakura scream

Then Naruto stood upside down

"Just kidding" Naruto said and grin

"Don't scare me like that you, idiot" Sakura shouted with vein pop

'_He become more skilled' Kakashi thought_

"He improve aren't he" a familiar voice said

They both turn around and saw Yuki standing with her hands on the back of her head

"It's unbelievable how he can improve in one night…no one can stop him now" Yuki said then smile

Then Naruto feet, detached at the tree, all their eyes except for Yuki winded

"Except for that" Yuki said

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT" Sakura shouted

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto shouted

Then Sasuke who came out of nowhere run up to the tree and catch Naruto in hand

"You big Idiot" Sasuke said, then Sakura squeal and giggle

"Sasuke-kun is so cool" Sakura shrieked, while Yuki roll her eyes and Kakashi smile

'_They have all become more skilled' Kakashi thought _

_#_

"Are you two ready" Yuki ask, while patting, she has a lot of cuts and she look exhausted

"Ready" Naruto and Sasuke, they are too panting and full of scratches

"Okay then" Yuki said, Yuki made different hand sign, and stretch her two hand to Sasuke and Naruto

"Ready…… Set………LIGHTNING NO JUTSU" Yuki shouted, two lightning line-bolts attack charge Naruto and Sasuke

/Pao: Want to know what their doing past 3 hours?...well Naruto and Sasuke were actually training, Yuki was helping them….Yuki were helping them/

Naruto and Sasuke ran to the tree as the lightning bolts chase them up

**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM !**

Naruto and Sasuke still running up to the tree and until they reach up to the top of the very tree

Then Yuki smile and put her hand down as she jump to the top of the tree between Naruto and Sasuke's tree

"Let's go home" Yuki said, Sasuke smirk and Naruto grin

"Okay" Naruto said cheerfully

Naruto, Yuki and Sasuke barge in the door…full of cut and their clothes are entangle and Yuki's pony tail were half tied

Naruto were being carried by Sasuke and Yuki, Yuki got the left arm and Sasuke got the right arm

"We reach…" Naruto

"the top…" Yuki

"Of the tree" Sasuke finish, Naruto grin

"Alright you three can start protecting Tazuna tomorrow" Kakashi announce and smile

Naruto eyes brightened

"YEAH" Naruto cheered as he jump in happiness, Making Sasuke fall down and Naruto fall down too and of course Yuki fall at top of the two

"Nice" Yuki said sarcastically

"Your such a dope" Sasuke said

Kakasi sigh

'Lucky" Kakashi whispered

/Pao: then they sat and talk about something why they still want to continue the mission/

Then Inari looked at Naruto, he stare at him as flash back went back then he look at Yuki who's eating happily, he stare and many flash back of his father went back

He clutches his fist and hid his eyes on his bangs

"Why?" Inari ask as tears fall in his eyes

"Eh?" Yuki look up as every one did

"What's a matter?" Naruto ask

**BAM**

He stamps the table and stood up

"Why do you want to work so hard, whatever you do you can't beat Kado, you all just going to die" He shouted as tears continue to fall down

"We aren't coward like you brat" Yuki said as she bite her apple

"Yuki" Sakura said

"NO matter had you try, before the powerful the weak always lose" Inari shouted

**Silence………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Yuki stood up and walk away

"Yuki where are you going?" Sakura ask

"I have no time to listen to useless words coming out to a useless brat" Yuki said coldly w/out looking back

Inari eyes winded

"Yuki!, stop being mean to him" Sakura shouted

"Che" Yuki said and continue walking

"Seeing you two makes me so angry" Inari said to Naruto and Yuki

"Tch, where different from you" Naruto said

"You don't know this nation, how dare you act heroically, you've never experienced pains so you smile all the time" Inari shouted, Then Yuki stop walking, then Naruto look down making his bangs cover his eyes so as Yuki

"You think yourself as…" Yuki said slowly

"the tragic hero so you cry all the time" Naruto continue,

Then Yuki look back at Inari, while Naruto look up to Inari and they both said same time

"Then cry forever you, useless cry baby"

" Naruto, Yuki you 2 went to far" Sakura said as Yuki left

Then Naruto fallowed

**

* * *

**

At Yuki and Naruto:

"Maybe we went to far?" Yuki ask to Naruto

"Nah, it's worth it"

"I guess so"

**

* * *

**

At Night, Kakashi and Inari:

/Pao: Kakashi talk to Inari about what they did/

"You see Naruto never did met his father or does he have any friend and Yuki has a father but he also died along with her whole family (Inari eyes winded) and so as Yuki's whole village they both alone and miserable but…..you know what I never saw them crying or looking sad, maybe because their tired of it or done with…those words they told you they have thought of it for a very long time…for me they are both unbelievable aren't they" Kakashi explain as he smile

Inari eyes winded, as he look at the moon again

**At Yuki:**

Yuki was sleeping peacefully beside Sakura…

_Dream:_

_Little Yuki was sitting in the grass crying, while looking at the river_

"_Tsuki, w-w-why did you left, why did you sacrifice your life just for(sob) for me, I (sob) I don't understand you…do you (sob) really want to l-l-eave me…I thought (sob) you want to be with me" Yuki cried_

_Then Tanshi (Yuki's father) walk up to her_

"_Yuki" Her father called_

_Yuki eyes winded and quickly wipe her tears away_

"_Sorry Dad, theirs just something in my eye" Yuki said as she wipe it quickly but Tanshi hold her hands_

"_Dad?"_

"_Yuki, don't misunderstand Tsuki, he loves you, as much as you love him, and I'm sure he don't want to leave you"_

"_But But why did he left?"_

"_HE do it for you"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What I mean is, what if Tsuki was the one who's dying and you have an Idea how to cure him…but it takes your life…what will you do?"_

_Yuki eyes winded_

"_Well, I'll sacrifice my life for him because,…I rather die than to see him die…because"_

"_Because?"_

"_Because……I love him"_

_Tanshi smile_

"_And I think Tsuki didn't regret, what he did…and do you think he will be happy seeing you likes this"_

"_No he wont"_

"_Then cheer up for him"_

"_Hai…but I will not smile just for him"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'll smile for you too, Dad"_

_Tanshi smile and hug her daughter _

"_I'm glad"_

"_And for Mom and everyone"_

"_Just don't forget this, what ever happens, me and your Mom always stay by your side and I know Tsuki is right here too"_

"_Really where?" Yuki ask excitedly as she look around, Tanshi chuckle_

"_He will be always right here…(point at Yuki's heart)" Tanshi said and smile_

"_Hai" Yuki said and smile_

_Another dream:_

"_YUKI RUN, NOW"_

"_NO I WON'T"_

"_Akane TAKE HER AWAY FROM HERE"_

"_NO"_

_But Yuki was already taken away, Yuki saw the guy killed her father_

"_NO!!...DAD"_

_End DREAM:_

"NO!" Yuki shouted as she sit up in her bed sweating and panting

"Just (pat) a dream" Yuki said as she wipe her sweat

She look beside her and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully

"I need some air" Yuki said as she stood up and walk outside

&

Yuki was walking outside, then something caught her eye…she saw Sasuke sitting up in a hill looking at the moon

Yuki grin as she tip toe behind Sasuke, Yuki is about shout when

"What do you want air head" Sasuke said not even looking at Yuki, Yuki fall anime style then look away while crossing her arms

"Kill joy" she murmured

"Why are you doing middle in the night anyway?" Yuki ask

"Shouldn't I ask the same" Sasuke said then he look up to Yuki then he blush then look away

Yuki raise her eyebrow

"What's wrong with you" Yuki ask as she sit down

Want to know why he blush well you see Yuki was wearing an over size white shirt, that the other sleeves was entangle on her left shoulder, revealing her white skin and black bra string and she's wearing a black short, her hair was down, all in all she looks so cute

Theirs an intense silence…………………………………

"Can't sleep?" Sasuke ask

"Yeah… had a dream" Yuki said while looking at the moon

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah"

"About what?"

"Hmm…it's……………..its………………about………………………………a giant marshmallow that's going to eat me" Yuki said while shaking

Sasuke fall anime style

"Tch, you're such an air head"

"How about you?"

"Just…………..can't sleep"

"I see"

**SILENCE………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

"I bet you had dream of your Fan girls chasing you every where aren't it?"

"Don't remind me"

Yuk chuckle

"You know what I don't get why they like you so much"

"I don't get why you don't like me" Sasuke said as he's eyes winded and immediately close his mouth

"Sorry what?"

"Ah N-NoTHING"

"Oh"

**Silence…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Can I ask you something chicken head?"

"What, air head"

"Are you an avenger"

"Yeah didn't told that when I was introducing"

"Why?"

"Because I want to take revenge"

"Why?"

"Because…………..Because……………he"

Yuki Gasps

"OH MY GOODNESS…Don't tell me you've been rape" Yuki said dramatically while her hand on her mouth

**BAM**

Sasuke hit Yuki's head with a vein pop

"NO YOU IDIOT"

"HEY WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"

"Idiot Idiot"

"Well same to you jerk"

GLARED

GLARED

"CHICKEN HEAD"

"AIR HEAD"

"JERK"

"IDIOT"

"MORON"

"PIG"

"CHICKEN"

"WHITE"

"BLUE"

"GIRL"

"BOY"

* * *

/Pao: (Sweat drop)……five minutes/

"Hmph"

"Tch" and they both look away

Yuki sigh

"What he do?" Yuki ask seriously

"Are you serious now"

"Ah Duh"

"(sigh)…he killed my whole clan…including my family"

Yuki eyes winded

"You saw it"

"Not exactly… but he let me saw by his Sharingan"

"So he's Uchiha too"

"Yeah he is" Sasuke said angrily while clutching his hands

"That's why I want to take revenge on him"

**Silence………..**

Yuki eyes winded

Flash back:

"Sarutobi ojiisan who's this" Yuki said while pointing at the file on the table

A 8 years old Yuki were helping the 3rd in the paper works

"Hmm?" the 3rd as he pick up the file

"He's Uchiha Itachi, he's great ninja who became an excellent ANBU here in even in a young age"

"Then he must be really powerful…but why is he in the criminal file"

"Yuki, this guy is an S- rank killer…he killed he's whole clan…he's dangerous that's why he's there"

End of Flash back

"Ne…chicken head in anyway is he……Uchiha…Itachi?" Yuki ask, Sasuke eyes winded

"How did you know?"

"I help Sarutobi-ojiisan in paper works I sort of saw he's profile"

"What's it said"

"I don't remember it well but…all I know he's an S rank criminal…and member of the Aka- ah Aka oh….right Akatsuki" Yuki said unsurely

"Oh…"

"Ne…is he a relative of yours?"

"Why did you ask"

"Because in his file picture you two look a like"

"Of course we are- he's my…..older brother"

"Hmm I see…your still lucky…you know that"

"What do you mean lucky…I have no family, I'm all alone"

"Hmm, you still have your brother"

"He's nothing to me right now"

"You hate him that much"

"……"

"Fine…if you don't want your brother…you still have…me?"

Sasuke eyes winded then he blush

"And Ramen Foxy Lover, Pinky, Scare crow sensei and all those fan girls of yours"

Sasuke fall anime style

"(Sigh) it's easy for you to say that…"

"Actually, I thought of that for long time" Yuki said as she hug her knees more

"Hm…."

"Were almost the same…the difference is you hide your loneliness on stoic mask of yours and I hide my loneliness on smiling mask of mine…but hey were the same have no family, all alone but…not anymore"

"What do you mean"

"You're a genius, you can see that I'm not from Konoha aren't I?"

"Yeah, because of your chakra"

"I'm from a village of storm…….I know you haven't heard of it because it's already gone….(then Yuki told what happen, sorry I don't really like drama so much)…but it's fine to me" Yuki said

"I'm sorry"

"Oh it's oka- wait do you said sorry"

"Hn"

"Oh here we go again with hning of yours"

"Hn"

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT"

"Hn"

"THAT"S IT"

Yuki tackle Sasuke down as they both roll down the hill

"Hah…I beat you" Yuki said proudly as she pin Sasuke down

Yuki was on top of Sasuke, Sasuke blush but that blush was replace by a cocky smirk

"That's not going to happen air head" Sasuke as he pin Yuki down

Now it's vice verse

"Eh…you cheater" Yuki said as she pout, then Yuki notice Sasuke was going forward

"C-chicken head w-what a-are you doing" Yuki ask as Yuki blush

Sasuke eyes winded and went back to reality and sat down, Yuki sat down too

They both blushing

**Silence………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Y-Yuki s-s-sorry" Sasuke said while looking away

"….."

"Yuki?" Sasuke ask again as he felt something heavy in his shoulder, he look and saw Yuki sleeping

Sasuke smile a little

"You Air head" Sasuke said then he carried Yuki back to the house

* * *

To be continue……………


End file.
